


Benedictio Draconis

by ScalePhoenix14825



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Exchange student from America, F/M, Veela Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalePhoenix14825/pseuds/ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never liked the idea of moving. She liked things the way they were. She was top of her class at Timberwood, she had two great friends, and she absolutely loved her childhood home. She really didn't want to move to London and intended to move back to America once she graduated. That is, until she meets someone who just might change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following people are NOT dead: Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, and Fred. I might bring more people back later on, but as of now, this it.

**Chapter One**

**Taylor's POV**

Things hadn't been the same for the last month. Not since my dad was offered a job at the Ministry. The war had done quite a number on everyone. Even those who weren't in the direct line of fire. Even though we lived in Baltimore, Maryland, we were hit with reverberations from the war and even a few Death-Eaters had the gall to show up at our house. I thought my dad was gonna have conniption when the two hooded figures showed up at our house stating we needed to go through 'testing' to make sure our blood was 'pure' enough for their 'new' world.

Luckily, mom was visiting with her sister in Utah at that time. Who knows what could've happened if they found out my mom was a muggle. We got lucky though. When they came to our house and gave us our 'call date', the war was pronounced over two days later and mom came home the day after that. A week later, dad was offered a job in London and we were set to move the next month.

"Everything'll be fine, Taylor. Hogwarts is a wonderful school. Some of the worlds greatest wizards attended Hogwarts. Not to mention your great grandmother went there and always said she would've liked for me to attend as well." dad told me as we sat on my bed the night he told me I wouldn't be going back to Timberwood for my seventh year. I'd heard a lot about the famous wizarding school. Especially after the infamous battle that took place on the school grounds.

"But, dad, what about everything we've worked for here? Everything we have here?" I asked, still not wanting to believe what I was hearing.

"I know this is hard on you, sweetie, but this is for the better. It'll be good for us to get into one of the larger wizarding communities. Trust me." he said and kissed me on the head before getting up to leave my room. He paused at my door for a moment and turned around to look at me again. "I  _am_  sorry about when we're moving. I didn't intend for the date to be your birthday." he said and with an apologetic smile, left me to my thoughts. Laying back on my bed, I sighed. I had  _one_  more year till I graduated!

I opened my eyes when I felt something jump onto my bed and then rub up against my knee. Sitting up, I smiled down at the cat mom had gotten me when I got my letter to attend Timberwood. He was a pure white Ragdoll with, as result of a spell that went wrong in Transfiguration third year, black spot of fur on his right eye. "What do you think about all this, Apollo?" I asked and he only purred and rubbed up against my hand. "You're not much help." I mumbled and continued to run my fingers through his fur until there was a knock on my window.

Getting off my bed, I walked over and opened the window to let the owl in. The owl flew in and landed on my desk, dropping a letter. Apollo hissed at the owl and the owl flapped its wings and squawked in return. "That's enough." I said, picking up the letter.

_**To: Taylor Andramida Hawkins (Baltimore, Maryland)** _

_**From: Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** _

_Dear Ms. Hawkins,_

_I'm pleased to hear that you will be transferring to Hogwarts. It has been quite some time since we've had an exchange student and I'm looking very forward to meeting you. I would just like to inform you that upon your arrival, you are to meet with me personally and I shall have you sorted into a house before you begin your classes. Once sorted into your house, they will become like your family. Also, I have received your transcript from Timberwood and have placed you into the classes that you had signed up for your old school, with the exception of Muggle Mathematics, that has been swapped with Arithmancy. You shall receive your official schedule at breakfast on the 2nd. I hope you find your last year of schooling at Hogwarts to be enjoyable._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

With a sigh, I dropped the letter onto my desk. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out an owl treat and gave it to the bird and then a pat on the head. "Thank you." I said and the bird gave a squawk before flying out the window. "Of course I wouldn't be able to take my best class. What the hell is Arithmancy?" I mumbled and walked back over to my bed. Instead of sitting on it this time, I dropped to my knees and leaned on the bed so I was face to face with Apollo.

The cat only yawned and went back to his nap, curled up on the edge of my bed. Giving him a quick kiss, I stood up and made my way downstairs. I immediately regretted doing so when I found my parents packing. "Taylor, there you are, sweetie. Could you get me that stack of books on the counter?" mom asked when she saw me at the base of the stairs. Without a word, I walked over and grabbed said stack and took them over to her. "Is everything alright, sweetie? You look a little pale." she said, brushing my red bangs out of the way so she could feel my forehead.

"I'm fine, mom. Really. Just a little tired." I said and kneeled down to put the books in the box. "Are you sure?" she asked and I smiled at her once I stood back up. "Of corse. Like I said, just tired." I reassured her and she nodded. "Alright. Oh, you got a letter from Ellie. I set it on the counter for when you came down." she told me and I nodded. Heading into the kitchen, I saw the stack of mail from the day and went to sort through it so I could find the letter.

"Are you sure this is what's right, John?" I heard my mother ask and I couldn't help but eavesdrop. "It's not like we have a choice, Gwen. It's either we stay here, where there's no work for a wizard like myself, or we go to London, where I'm promised a job with the ministry." I heard my dad reply. I knew the reasons we were leaving was because the wizarding community in America was one of the worst in the world.

Deciding not to eavesdrop on my parents anymore, I found the letter mom had told me about and headed back upstairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Taylor's POV**

**One Month Later**

"I'm gonna miss you!" Ellie cried and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I'm gonna miss you too, Ell. I'll make sure to write as much as I can." I replied, hugging the brunette witch back. "What about me? Don't I get any letters?" Bobby asked, sounding hurt. "Of course you do, you big idiot." I said, going over and hugging the towering six foot three inch, blonde wizard. He hugged me back and when he pulled away, I couldn't help some of the tears that were falling.

"Oh, Taylor! Don't cry! Not on your birthday!" Ellie cried and rushed over to pull me into a hug. I hugged her back and didn't want to pull away. I'd known these two since before our first year. That's what made this all the harder. I was going to make sure I wrote to them as much as possible. When I did finally pull away, I plastered the biggest smile I could muster onto my face. I knew that they knew it was nothing more than a show, but they played along and finished their goodbyes.

"Ready, sweetheart?" dad asked once I rejoined them and, with a sigh, I nodded. Mom walked over and took my hand in hers and, with a soft and reassuring smile, we disapparated away from my childhood. Squeezing my eyes shut, I made sure not to open them till I was sure there was solid ground beneath me again. Opening my eyes, I looked at where we had apparated and where I'd spend what was left of my childhood. Godric's Hollow was well known in the wizarding world, ever since the Potter boy had stopped Voldemort, but I never thought I'd actually end up living here.

I had to admit, it was lovely. Nothing like the muggle neighborhood my parents had lived in since before I was born.

"Here we are! What do you think?" dad asked mom and I. Mom smiled and told him it was perfect while I looked at the house before us. It was much bigger than our old home, but it didn't have the same homey feeling. But hopefully that would change after we got settled in. "It's nice." I commented, not wanting my parents to think I hated it completely. "It'll feel like home once we've gotten settle, sweetheart." mom told me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mom was right. After a few weeks, and most of the furniture being moved in, the house started to feel more like a home.

It wasn't until the third week came around that I started to panic. We were sitting around the kitchen table for breakfast, joking around, when the owl flew in through the open window. Dad took the letter that was attached to its leg and the owl left immediately. "Well, school starts earlier here than it did back in America. No matter, we'll go Diagon Alley and get your school supplies for the year." dad said, a smile upon his face.

I felt my stomach clench nervously and any good mood I had seemed to vanish. Dad seemed to notice the change in my mood and nudged my foot with his under the table. "Have you heard from Ellie or Bobby?" he asked, hoping to brighten my mood.

"I got a letter from Bobby yesterday. He and Ellie are in Brickstone Alley, getting their robes fitted for the upcoming year. Mrs. Miller and Tanner decided they'd stay for the weekend since they don't get up that way much." I told him and dad smiled. "And Ellie's little sister is looking very forward to starting her first year." I said, feeling my mood brighten at the thought of Clara beginning her schooling. If she was anything like her sister, like I was sure she was going to be, she'd end up being everyones favorite student.

"I bet she's excited. She'll have quite a name to live up to. The Tanners have always been well known around Timberwood." Dad said with a chuckle. "I can't believe she starting school! I remember like it was yesterday when Joyce had little Clara. That was six years ago!" mom said, reminiscing about the old days when Ellie and I were still little kids running around with Bobby in the backyard. "And this is your  _last_  year. My baby girl all grown up." she said sadly, but smiled at me anyway and reached over to place a warm hand over mine.

I smiled back and gave her hand a light squeeze. "Well then, we better get started. You go get ready and then we'll head out. Best get all of this now rather then wait till last minute." dad told me and I nodded, getting up and putting my dishes in the sink before heading upstairs. I knew I was trying to stall, but I think they knew too and that's why no one came up and told me to hurry up. Not even after my hour long shower. After my shower, I decided on a simple sweater and a pair of jeans.

Two hours later, I headed down the stairs, ready to go. "Ready, sweetheart?" mom asked once I grabbed my wand off the coffee table and went to join them in the middle of the living room. I nodded and dad placed his hand on each of our shoulders before disapparating from our home and apparating to what I assumed was Diagon Alley. After I regained my balance, dad handed me a list of school supplies I'd need.

I had most of everything I'd need, with the exception of school robes and the books I'd need. We headed to the robe shop first and the shop owner was more than happy to help me find the robes I'd need for Hogwarts. I had to admit, the elderly man was quite pleasant and was extremely friendly. He even went as far as to wish me luck with school before we left the shop.

Finding the books proved to be a bit of challenge for me. When we went into the bookstore, my eyes widened. It was ten times bigger than the one in Brickstone and the selections were much more extensive. As for a strategy, dad suggested we split up and see what we could find. An hour later, I only found three of the eight books I needed. When we regrouped, I was still missing one book. With a sigh, I decided to ask the shop owner if she could help me locate the last book.

"Hello, dear! How may I help you?" the elderly lady behind the counter asked, a bright smile brightening her face. "Um, I was wondering if you could help me locate Advanced Potions for Year 7." I asked and the elderly woman smiled at me. "You're in luck, dear. I have one copy left! Hold on a moment." she said and disappeared through a door behind her. I could hear her rummaging through the books in the back and, a moment later, she returned holding just the book I needed.

"Here you are, dear." she said, handing me the worn out book and I smiled. "Thank you." I said and dad came up behind me, carrying the books he'd found plus the ones mom had found. After the elderly woman rang us up and we paid, she gave me the warmest smile I've ever seen anyone give a stranger. "Have a good year, dear. It's nice to see an exchange student after all these years. I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts." she told me and I smiled back, thanking her as we left the shop.

"Is it the talk of the town that I'm transferring? I didn't think it was that big of a deal!" I mumbled as we walked back onto the street of the bustling Alley. Dad only smiled and place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You know how people like gossip, sweetie. It'll all go away soon enough." he told me and I sighed. I  _really_  hoped he was right. If things continued like this, I was going to go to loose my mind from unwanted attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Taylor's POV**

**Three Weeks Later**

I was beyond nervous. Today was the day and I was starting to panic. Mom had already come upstairs twice to check on me as I continued to pace back and forth in my room. Apollo had taken to laying on my bed and watched me as I walked from one side to the other. It wasn't till dad came up and stopped me from my pacing that I finally took a deep breath that was needed more than I realized.

"You need to calm down, sweetie. Everything'll be alright. You don't need to panic." he told me and I slid to the floor. I hoped he was right. I didn't like meeting new people or going new places. This was just the worst possible thing that could happen to me. I was luck enough to have friends like Ellie and Bobby who knew how difficult it was for me to interact with people, but now things were changing.

I wouldn't have Ellie and Bobby to fall back on. I'd have to make  _new_  friends or spend the whole year stowed away in the library during my free time. "We should get going. Your letter said to get there a little early so the headmaster could meet with us before you start." dad said and offered me his hand. With a sigh, I took said hand and pulled myself up. Casting a shrinking spell on my trunk, I put into the pocket of my robes and then held my arm out. "Come on, Apollo." I said and, in white blur, the Ragdoll ran up my arm and sat on my shoulder.

"You're lucky he stayed somewhat small." dad laughed as he watched Apollo drape himself over my shoulder. "Yeah." I chuckled softly and reached up to scratch the cat behind the ear. "He's easy to maneuver this way." I said and dad chuckled. "Touché." he said and we left my room, the door closing behind me as we went downstairs. When we got downstairs, mom was slipping her coat and she gave me a warm smile.

There was a stretching silence before dad cleared his throat. "Well, we're supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore in a few minutes. Got everything?" he asked and I nodded. With a small smile, he took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Just remember what I said, all right?" he whispered and I smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the papers strayed across his desk when he heard the telltale sound of the floo, not to mention the flash of green light that erupted in the room. Looking up, he watched three people walk out of the massive fireplace and into his office. Smiling, the Headmaster stood from his chair and walked over to greet the family. The dirty blonde haired man smiled at the professor and stretched out his hand to shake. "Professor Dumbledore, it's wonderful to meet you. We've heard so many wonderful things about you and your school." he said as Dumbledore shook his hand.

"And you, Mr. Hawkins." Dumbledore greeted, a smile on his face as he looked at the small family in front of him. "And where is the young lady who shall be our newest addition?" he asked, looking to the two red heads who stood behind Mr. Hawkins. The two woman looked almost exactly alike, with the exception of their height and their eyes. The shorter woman, with a stunning white cat on her shoulder, had the same dark blue eyes as Mr. Hawkins and had a more rounded face than the other. The woman standing next to her placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and a warm smile to back it graced her face. "This is our daughter, Professor." she said, turning her smile to the older man.

"So, you're Taylor." he said, walking up to the young woman and smiled down at her. "Yes, sir." she said and it was evident that if she wasn't in a room full of people, albeit most of them were her own flesh and blood, she would've fainted from nervousness. "There's no need to be nervous. I have no doubt you'll enjoy your time here at Hogwarts. If I remember correctly, your grandmother was quite the student. We had many classes together when I was younger." he laughed and Taylor smiled a little.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

I didn't know why, but it comforted me to know that the headmaster had been friends with my grandmother during their school years. There was a short pause and then the headmaster motioned for me to step forward. "Well, like I said in my letter, I'd like to have you sorted into a house now rather than have you sorted along with the first years." he said with a smile and he pulled out a stool. As I sat down, Apollo jumped from my shoulder and sat on the floor next to me while I watched as Professor Dumbledore walked over and pulled a rather beaten looking hat down from a shelf.

"I realize that at Timberwood you were separated by year. As I'm sure you know, you'll be separated into one of the four houses here. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. I'm sure one of your classmates would be willing to help you learn more about the houses and general history of our school once you've settled in." he told me with a warm smile. I nodded and smiled back while he walked over and paused.

"The sorting hat will determine what house you shall be in." he told me and then placed the hat on my head. I sat there for a moment confused and then I heard someone talking in my ear. "Well well well. I thought I'd seen the last of your line when your great grandmother graduated. I must admit, I'm a little disappointed you've shown up so late." it said and after a moment of stunned silence, I decided I should answer. "Um, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked, ignoring the confused looks my parents gave me.

"Nothing at all!" I heard the hat chuckle and then it was silent for a moment. "Hmm. Quite a hard decision. If given a push, you'd do quite well in Slytherin. You're quite intelligent, making you fit into Ravenclaw nicely. Loyal to bitter end as well, most Hufflepuffs are. But, there's something different. Something that makes you not fit into those houses the right way. It must be your bravery. Your ability to stand up to others despite your own fears. Hmm. I believe I'm quite right in this decision. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, causing me to jump slightly.

The sudden outburst caused everyone in the room to jump as well, Apollo moving away from my side to go and stand next to my mom to get away in case there was another outburst. Professor Dumbledore came up and removed the hat from my head and placed it back on its shelf before coming over to me and offering me his hand. "Congratulations, my dear. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully in Gryffindor. There have been many talented witches and wizards who have come from said house. And if you don't mind my boasting, myself and your great grandmother included." he chuckled as I took his hand and he helped me slide off the stool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Taylor's POV**

I wasn't ashamed to admit that I was crying. I usually did whenever I had to go away for long periods of time. I hugged my mother tightly and smiled when she hugged me back just as tight. Even back home, leaving my parents for such long periods of time was hard for me. But this time was different since I didn't have Ellie and Bobby for backup. After I pulled away from my mom, I turned to my dad and hugged him the same as I had the woman who gave birth to me seventeen years ago.

Once we finished our goodbyes, my parents said their farewells to Professor Dumbledore. With one last wave from my parents, they disappeared in the fireplace as the room was drenched in the green floo light. Seconds later, I was left alone with the headmaster and Apollo. "Well then," Professor Dumbledore said, turning to me with a wide smile. "Shall I show you to the Gryffindor common room?" he asked, waving his hand towards the door that lead out of the office.

With a nod, I held out my arm and waited for Apollo to jump onto my shoulder. The headmaster raised an eyebrow at us, but said nothing and motioned for me to go ahead of him. Once I stepped out of the office, the only way to go was down the staircase that was right there when you walked out. Once we reached the bottom, the statue that was standing in our way jumped out of our way and then back once we were through. Glancing over my shoulder, I gave the gargoyle statue a contemplative look and the looked forward at the wonder that was in front of me.

Hogwarts was beautiful. There was no way I could deny that.

Just as we came to an intersection, Professor Dumbledore stopped when he saw another figure walking towards us. "Ah! Miss. Granger! Just the person I was looking for. I'd like you to meet Miss. Hawkins. She's our new exchange student and it just so happens that she's been sorted into Gryffindor. I was wondering if you could show her around the school before tomorrow?" he said and the brunette looked to me with a bright smile. "Of course, Professor." she said and the headmaster smiled.

"Wonderful. I do hate to leave you like this, Miss. Hawkins, but I'm afraid I have to finish schedules before tomorrow morning. Good day!" he said and turned, leaving me alone with the bushy haired brunette. "I'm Heromine, Head Girl and fellow Gryffindor. You must be Taylor. Everyone's extremely excited about having an exchange student. The closest we've ever had to getting in touch with other schools was the Triwizard Tournament and, well, that wasn't the best experience." she said with a light laugh.

"Well, I'm looking forward to getting into touch with Hogwarts." I lied, plastering the most convincing smile on my face as possible. "And, from what I've heard, Timberwood and Hogwarts aren't that different." I added, giving a true grin.

Hermione laughed and then her eyes landed on the white fur ball on my shoulder. "Is he yours?" she asked and, when she held up her hand for him to sniff, he rubbed up against it, nearly falling off my shoulder. "Yeah. His name's Apollo. Seven years old and he's been with me through every year of school." I laughed as he readjusted himself on my shoulder to get more comfortable after his near tumble to the floor.

"Well, he's adorable." she said and then seemed to remember something. "Well, we better start on that tour. The castle is quite large and, if you're not careful, you could get lost easily." she said and motioned for me to follow her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that pretty much wraps everything up except the Gryffindor common room." Heromine said as we sat in the vast, empty Great Hall. "I'd seen pictures, but they don't do this place justice. It's even more beautiful in person!" I sighed, looking up to the enchanted ceiling. "I know. Seven years and I'm still not used to it." Heromine laughed. When we first came into the Great Hall, I was more than surprised when Apollo jumped from my shoulder and went to sit on the brunette's lap when we sat down.

"I really don't want to disturb him, but we've got about an hour till everyone arrives and you should probably change into your robes. Not to mention you should get a feel of the common room before all the first years arrive." she said, running a hand down Apollo's back. I nodded in agreement and, when we stood up, Hermione picked up the bundle of white and handed him over to me. Cradling him in my arms, we left the Great Hall and headed through the maze of hallways.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here so early? Shouldn't you be arriving with the rest of the students?" I asked as we headed up a flight of stairs, ones that I'd been told to keep an eye on since they liked to change. "Well, I arrived early this morning as a request of Professor Dumbledore. He said he would need someone to show you around the school." she told me and I nodded in understanding. For the rest of the walk we made small talk, getting to know each other. I liked her. She reminded me of Ellie in a way and it set me at ease.

"This," Hermione said as we came to the end of the corridor she'd led us down. "is the Fat Lady. She guards Gryffindor tower. All you need to do is tell her the password and she'll let you into the common room." she explained as we stopped in front of a large portrait that contained a large woman with black hair that was wearing a light pink dress. "Hello, Heromine. Who's your friend?" she asked, giving the brunette and I a bright smile.

"Hello, Lady. This is Taylor. She just transferred here. She's our newest addition to Gryffindor." Heromine explained and the Lady turned to me. "Well then, welcome!" she laughed. "The password right now is 'wattlebird'. It changes four times per year. You'll be told by a prefect when it changes and what it's been changed to." she told me and when she said the password, the portrait swung forward to reveal a doorway. She lead me through the doorway into the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay, upstairs is the girls dorm and downstairs is the boys. And don't worry about the boys being able to go upstairs, the stairs are enchanted to become a slide if they try." she told me and gave me the rest of the tour of the tower.

"Why don't you head upstairs and change. You can choose whatever dorm and bed you want. Once you're done, meet me in the Great Hall. I'd stay and wait for you, but I have to make sure students head straight to the Great Hall." she told me with an apologetic smile before leaving me alone in the common room. After a few minutes of looking around the common room, I headed up the stairs and into the first dorm room on the right. I laid Apollo down on the bed I chose and then reached into my pocket to pull out my trunk.

After tossing it onto my bed, I pulled out my want and enlarged it. Opening it up, I pulled out the Hogwarts robes and uniform I'd gotten in Diagon Alley and stripped off the plain black ones I'd been wearing and the jeans and t-shirt underneath them. I was used to the shirt, skirt, and tie. Somethings didn't change from school to school, but the robes felt different. Not so different from the dark brown ones we wore at Timberwood, but these ones seemed slightly heavier though.

With a sigh, I grabbed my trunk and placed it at the end of my bed. I then walked over to the window and watched as people began filling into the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Taylor's POV**

With a little help from the portraits I passed on the way, I was able to make my way back to the Great Hall. When I got there, not only was I greeted with the sight of hundreds of students sitting at their house tables, but Heromine caught sight of me and flagged me over. When I was close enough, Heromine moved so I could sit next to her. "Taylor, this is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Nevill Longbottom." she introduced as I sat next to her. Everyone that was introduced gave me a smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"Well, it's nice to see a new face that isn't a first year around here." I heard someone say and I looked to see Harry Potter offering me his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Taylor. I'm-" he started, but I cut him off. "Harry Potter. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are. It's nice to meet you too." I said, shaking his hand and he laughed. "Right. Still not used to the whole 'savior' thing." he chuckled and I smiled. "Don't worry. Back home, in America, you weren't as popular." I said and after the odd looks I got, I decided I should elaborate.

"The war wasn't that big of a deal in America until about the last week. That was when Death Eaters decided to show up at our houses and give us summonses to have our 'blood' checked. But just because we weren't effected didn't mean we didn't know what was going on though." I explained and everyone nodded in understanding. "So, what are you?" the boy with fire engine red hair asked. "Ronald!" Heromine and the girl with fire engine red hair yelled at him, causing me to jump.

"That's extremely rude and not to mention personal." Heromine scolded, glaring at Ron. "You can't just ask people about their blood status, Ron." the red haired girl stated. "Ginny and Heromine are right, Ron. That's not something you can just come out and ask someone." Harry jumped in and I blushed. "Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. I'm actually quite proud to be a half-blood. It doesn't bother me at all that my dad's a wizard and my mom's a muggle. I think it gives me a better view than pure-bloods. I get a view of both sides." I said, standing up for the red head. "Not that there's anything wrong with pure-bloods or muggleborns. We had our share of prude pure-bloods back home too." I added, not wanting to offend anyone.

"Not all us pure-bloods are bad." Neville said before smiling. "I don't doubt it." I chuckled and smiled back before someone clinked their glass to get our attention. Looking to the front of the hall, we saw an elderly woman standing next to a stool and sorting hat that I'd been subjected to put on only hours before so I could be sorted. "That's Professor McGonagall. She's Dumbledore's second in command and teaches Transfiguration. She's also head of Gryffindor house." Heromine informed me and I nodded.

Without a word, Professor McGonagall motioned for the doors to opened and the first years filed into the Great Hall. It was kind of amazing to watch these eleven year olds be sorted into the houses they'd be in for seven years.

After the first years were seated at their houses, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The whole hall went silent, waiting for what the headmaster had to say. "Welcome! Welcome! I'm so pleased to see so many old and new faces. As I'm sure most of you know, due to the events of last year, most of our seventh years from last year have returned to complete their schooling. Also, Professor Slughorn will continue with his position as potions master while Professor Snape will continue with his position as defense against the dark arts professor." he said and there was a string of groans throughout the hall, two of the loudest coming from Harry and Ron.

"On a more important note, the lower portion of the dungeons are out of bounds. The potions classroom and Slytherin common room, which is in the upper portion of the dungeons, is the only portion of the dungeons students are allowed. Also, the astronomy tower is still under repairs. Class will go on as scheduled, but I will warn you to be careful. Now, let the feast begin!" he finished and with a wave of his hands, the tables in front of us filled with an assortment of food.

All of a sudden, a blonde haired girl sat down next to me. The odd part, though, was that she was wearing Ravenclaw robes. "Hey, Luna." Neville said and the blonde smiled at him. "Hello, Neville." she said dreamily and then she turned to me. "Hello, Taylor. I'm Luna Lovegood." she said, smiling at me as she offered me her hand. "Um, hi. How did you-" I was about to ask, but she shook her head. "It's all over the school. I must admit, you're quite the popular subject." she said as she began to pile pudding onto her plate.

"So," I asked, trying to change the subject. "when do we get our schedules?" Heromine turned to me and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Tomorrow morning at breakfast." she told me and I smiled.

"Hey, Mione," Ron asked, drawing attention to the red head. "How's it working with Malfoy?" he asked with sneer, throwing a look over our shoulders to the table behind us. Heromine gave him a pointed look and then looked over her shoulder as well. "I don't know. Ever since the war, he's been keeping to himself. Oddly enough, he hasn't said two words to me." she said, picking at her food while she seemed to contemplate something.

For a while there was nothing but small talk around the group until Luna spoke up. "Am I the only one wondering why the lower portion of the dungeons are out of bounds?" she asked and the golden trio exchanged a look. "It does sound a little too familiar, but maybe this time, we should keep to ourselves. I mean, it  _would_  be nice to have a somewhat quiet year." Harry said and the other two nodded.

"I agree, Harry. It'd be nice to not get almost killed this year." Heromine said with sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Taylor's POV**

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, right?" Heromine asked me as we walked through the halls with all the students. "Of course." I chuckled, giving her a small smile. "Good. I wish I could go with you guys, but I've got to head to the Head's common room. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." she said, giving the two boys hugs before waving goodbye to Ginny and I. "Well, come on then!" Ginny laughed and hooked her arm with mine. I reluctantly followed after her, not really having much of a choice.

"See you back at the common room!" I heard the boys yell to us, but before we could answer, Ginny had us around the corner and headed for Gryffindor tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

"How are you feeling, Draco?" Dumbledore asked the young man sitting across from him. He looked awful. He was paler than normal, his hair looked less vibrant, and his eyes seemed to have a slight glaze over them. However, if he hadn't known Snape had started giving the boy a suppressant potion a month ago, he wouldn't have noticed a difference. "Terrible." was the only reply he got as Draco ran a tired hand down his face.

He felt bad for the boy. He couldn't imagine what it was like being told that he was a Veela and needed to find his mate before her eighteenth birthday or he'd die of a broken heart. "Snape said he would start adding a sleeping draught to my night dosage so I'll be able to sleep a full nine hours instead of waking up every hour or so." the blonde explained and the headmaster nodded. "Good. I don't wish to see your grades fall because of your predicament." he said and Draco chuckled sarcastically.

"Like I can actually think about school." he said, running a hand through his hair before standing up. "Understandable. Good night, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said and Draco left without saying anything else to the headmaster.

The halls were completely empty as he made his way to the Head common room, only passing a few prefects now again that were doing their last rounds for the night. He hadn't lied to Dumbledore when he said there was no way he'd be able to concentrate on school. He could feel her. He knew she was in the school, but because of the weak connection, he couldn't quite track her yet. He could smell her though. When he had, he felt calmer than he had in the past month.

Knowing she was here, in the school, put him somewhat at ease. Then not knowing who she was set him on edge again. Hopefully when he got back to the Head common room, the drought would be waiting for him like his godfather had promised. Walking through the portrait, he nodded to the brunette sitting on the couch with a rather large book in her lap. She nodded back and went back to her book while the blonde went to his room. Thanking whoever was looking down him with kindness, he grabbed the corked bottle on his nightstand.

Once he was cleaned up and ready to fall into the abyss of sleep, he uncorked the bottle and downed the contents. Falling asleep, he hoped that he'd find her soon so he could sleep in peace once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

"I see Ginny's latched onto you." Heromine chuckled as Ginny as I walked into the Great Hall. Ginny stuck her tongue out at the older girl and sat down, pulling me with her. "How did you sleep, Taylor?" Luna asked as she sat down next the Heromine, throwing a wave to some of the students from her own table. "Well, good enough to get me through the day." I chuckled, picking at the pice of toast on my plate. "Is everything all right?" Ginny asked, sending me a concerned look.

I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I just haven't been able to get a good nights sleep in a while." I told her and she nodded. "We'll I'm sure you'll collapse from exhaustion now that classes start." Ron complained as he sat across from us, Harry not that far behind him. Heromine rolled her eyes and stabbed the egg in the middle of her plate. "Maybe if you payed attention in class, you wouldn't spend so much time trying to relearn the lessons." she scolded and the boys gave her a sheepish look.

I was pulled from the conversation going on around me when someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Ms. Hawkins, here's your schedule for the year." the dark skinned prefect said with a smile as he handed me the piece of parchment. "Thank you." I said, taking it and looking it over. "Thanks, Dean." Heromine said as he handed her hers and she began to do the same. "Oh great!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically, throwing his schedule on the table and continued to pick at the piece of bacon he picked off his plate. "Arithmancy first thing in the morning!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My schedule wasn't that bad.

Arithmancy first with Heromine, Ron, Harry, and Neville.

Charms second with Neville.

Transfiguration third with Luna.

Defense Against the Dark Arts fourth with Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

Astronomy fifth with Heromine, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Luna.

History of Magic sixth with Heromine.

Music seventh by myself.

The last class of my day was potions. I was more than a little late. I'd gotten lost only twice earlier in the day, but there was usually at least someone in the former class and helped me to find the next class class. But just my luck, I didn't know anyone in my seventh block and was left to fend for myself. I'd asked Professor Burbage where the Potions room was, but she only told me it was in the dungeons. So, once I got to the dungeons, I got impeccably lost.

I'd started opening random doors, hoping to find something useful or at least someone who could point me in the right direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

Draco was more than grateful to his godfather when he let him take the rest of the day off. He'd been on edge all day, but he just couldn't stand it anymore when he walked into his DADA class. Now he sat in one of the empty classrooms in the dungeon, working on a Charms essay. He really didn't want to go to the Slytherin common room and have the seventh years who had a free eighth block questioning why he wasn't in class and he didn't want to go to the Head common room. It seemed to hot in there, no matter how many cooling charms he cast. Though he'd been told to expect hot flashes until he found his mate. It was a way of expelling some of his magic until he could transfer it to her.

He'd already taken his cloak off and was sitting in his uniform shirt with the sleeves rolled up, trousers, and tie. He was still warm, but the dungeons always seemed cooler than the rest of the castle and he hoped staying there for some time would cool him down. Just as he was loosening his tie, he heard the door open behind him. He hoped it was Severus to help him with his problem until he was hit with the most wonderful smell in the universe. "Oh, sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here." she apologized and Draco spun around in his seat, his eyes wide as he looked to red haired Gryffindor.

"Um, actually, could you help me find the Potions class? I'm really lost." she asked and, by her American accent, he knew she was the exchange student. The more important part was that he wanted to burry his face in her neck, hold her close, protect her, and never let her out of his sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Third Person POV**

Draco stood up from his chair and smiled at her, the first true smile that he'd had in about a month. She smiled back and he grabbed his cloak. "You're actually a few classrooms off. I'll show you." he said, walking up to her. "Thanks." she said and he motioned for her to go ahead of him. "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way. And you are?" he asked leading her down the hall. He knew exactly who she was, but he wanted to hear her say it, sort of a confirmation.

"Taylor Hawkins. You have no idea how happy I am that I found you. I thought I'd end up wandering the dungeons for the rest of the day until someone found me." she chuckled and Draco grinned down at her. "I'm sure you would've found your way eventually." he said and fought the urge to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer. He kept his hands clenched in his pockets and fought everything nature was telling him to do. The biggest one, pushing her up against the wall and claiming her as his right then and there.

He didn't want to make a bad first impression though.

"Here we are. I'm sure Professor Slughorn will understand why you're late." he told her, stopping outside the familiar classroom. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, a bright smile gracing her face. "It was my pleasure." he smiled back. She thanked him one more time before walking into the class. He waited till the door closed behind her before taking a much needed breath. Quickly making his way back to the classroom he'd been occupying before, he quickly grabbed his thing, essay completely forgotten, and made his way to his godfather's classroom. He needed to tell Severus immediately.

He made his way to the DADA classroom, clutching his books in his hands as he went in a way to keep himself from going back to the potions classroom and be as close to her as possible. He quickly walked into the classroom, ignoring the looks the first years gave him, and made his way to the front of the class where his godfather was standing. The older man gave him an odd look and then something must have clicked because he snapped shut the book he was holding and nodded for the younger man to go into his office. "Get back to work." he barked before following his godson into his office.

"It's her. The new girl." Draco said as Snape shut the door behind him and went over to sit at his desk. "It's taking every ounce of willpower not to go back down to the potions room and rip the throats out of anyone who even looks at her the wrong way." he went on, pacing in front of the desk. "And what exactly would be 'the wrong way'?" Snape asked, grinning at the boy. Draco stopped pacing and glared at him. "Anyway is the wrong way." he practically growled.

Snape sighed and stood up before going over to one of the cupboards. He opened it and began sorting through the various bottles before pulling out a bottle filled with light blue liquid. "Like you were told before, you have till her eighteenth birthday to win her over. If not, well, you know what happens. Drink this." he said, passing the boy the vial. Draco took it and looked at it skeptically. "What is it?" he asked, holding the vial up so the sun shone through it. "It'll hold back some of your...urges. It'll keep you from violating her in class, during meals, or even in the halls. It'll last for about a week. Come back after that. It'll give me time to make more." Snape explained, shutting the cupboard.

Draco nodded and uncorked the vial before downing the contents.

After everything was gone, he placed the vial on Snape's desk. Then he dropped into one of the chairs in front of said desk with his head in his hands. "What do I do? How do I get her to love me back?" he asked. Now that his primal urges were suppressed, he could actually think clearly. "Well, where's that Malfoy confidence? I thought, and I'm quoting your father on this, a Malfoy could get any woman he wanted?" Snape asked, slightly amused by the boys sudden lack of confidence as opposed to his normal overpowering arrogance.

"This time is different, Severus! All those other times, it was only about getting them into bed. I want to spend the rest of my life with Taylor. And I want her to want to spend the rest of her life with me!" Draco said and Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Do you even know anything about her?" he asked and Draco blanked. "Exactly. Why don't you start by actually getting to know her and letting her get to know you. I would leave out the being a veela for now, though. It might put her off." Snape advised, getting up from his chair. "I'll let Dumbledore know about your predicament." he added and left the boy alone to his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco wasn't sure how long he spent in Snape's office, but it was long enough to get his thoughts back together. Judging by how dark it was getting in the office, he decided he should probably leave and head to the Great Hall. Despite how much he wanted to go back to his room and sleep for a while, he knew he needed to eat something. He quickly grabbed his books and left Snape's classroom, heading for the Great Hall when he bumped into Blaise.

"Hey, where the hell have you been all day? Pans and I were starting to worry." Blaise asked, brushing nonexistent dirt off his robes. "I'm fine. Much better actually." Draco told him and straightened out his robes. "You look like crap, mate. You sure you're alright?" Blaise asked, giving the blonde a skeptical look as they continued to the Great Hall. "Yeah. I'm positive." he said, letting a small grin show through as he thought about how he'd finally found Taylor.

"Well, I'll take your word for it." Blaise chuckled and they headed for their table where Pansy was already waiting for them with Crabb. He had to pause for a moment when the smell of apple cinnamon flooded his senses for the second time that day. Looking over at the Gryffindor table, he tried to suppress a groan when he saw Taylor sitting with not only the Golden Trio, but their sidekicks as well. Just his luck that she'd befriend the people who hated him most.

He didn't really have an issue with them now. The war had changed a lot of people, himself included. He was still prejudice, it was the way he was raised, but he was able to look past it easier now. He was civil to Granger, but a lot of that had to do with them being Head Boy and Girl. They had to get along or nothing would ever get done. Something hit him then. He could use Granger's friendship with Taylor to his advantage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Third Person POV**

"Drake! Are you even listening to me?" Pansy asked, clutching tighter at Draco's arm. Draco had to keep from rolling his eyes, but was having a hard time not pushing her away. He'd never been very fond of the brunette, but now it just seemed worse. He tore his eyes away from the waves of red hair and threw a glance at the brunette. "Of course, Pans." he lied and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and a pout coming across her pug face. "Oh really? Then what did I just say?" she asked and Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes now.

"I don't know, Pans. You keep going on about pointless bullshit." he snapped and stood up, causing multiple Slytherins to look at him in surprise and shock. Pansy looked at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Drake! What's the matter with you? You haven't been right since we got back from break!" she said, clearly not happy with Draco's tone. Draco rolled his eyes again and stormed out of the hall, ignoring the whispers he heard about the Slytherin prince and princess getting into a lovers quarrel.

He quickly made his way to the Head tower, needing to get Pansy's offending scent off of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

"How about we head back the Head tower and I'll help you with your Astronomy homework?" Heromine asked and I nodded. "That would be wonderful. Astronomy's never been my best subject." I said, giving Heromine a thankful smile. She smiled back and laughed. "Don't worry, that's why Neville going to be joining us." she said as Neville came up next to us. "My only good subject is Herbology." he said, giving me a sheepish smile. "That's okay. I was never very good at Herbology. I can never remember all the names." I laughed and he smiled more confident smile.

"I could help you if you'd like." he said and I laughed. "That'd be great, Neville. Thanks." I said and Heromine laughed. "It's good to see you're making friends." she said and dragged us both to the Head tower.

Heromine opened the door for us and led us into the common room.

Half an hour later, while we were working on short answers, I had to stop what I was doing when I felt my body start to tingle. It was the same feeling I'd gotten when that Draco guy had helped me to Potions. It wasn't a bad feeling, but I didn't know what it was and that's what worried me. Looking up, I saw the same blonde from earlier staring at me from one of the bedroom doors. When my eyes locked with his grey ones, it felt as if he was looking into my soul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

What was she doing here?! He had been hoping to get away from her long enough to figure out his plan. "Uh, you okay, Draco?" he heard Granger ask and he tore his eyes away from her light blue ones. He looked to Granger and nodded. "I'm fine." he said before looking back to Taylor and giving her a small smile. She smiled back and, before he did something stupid, he turned and went back into his room. He knew he shouldn't have been listening, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Sitting against the door, he pressed his ear to the door and listened to the three Gryffindor's conversation.

"It's odd seeing Malfoy act so...not vile." he heard Longbottom whisper, trying to keep his voice down so the Slytherin couldn't hear him, but with his new advanced hearing he could hear everything they were saying and ended up rolling his eyes. "I know what you mean. He seems really off this year. Maybe his dad getting locked in Azkaban was good for him." Granger said back. "Why was his dad sent to Azkaban?" Taylor asked and he felt his heart stop.

He knew she'd find out about his past eventually, but he didn't want her to have a bad view of him before he at least got the chance to let her know him for who he was, not who his father had moulded him to be. Granger had been right, though. Ever since his father had been gone, things had been easier at home. But that didn't change what he'd done in the past just for his father's approval.

"You really didn't get wind of what was going on up here, did you?" Granger said and then he heard the bookworms book shut. "Lucius Malfoy was one of Voldemort's biggest supporters. He got lucky though, his wife convinced the family to switch sides at the last minute and Dumbledore was able to get Lucius' sentence shortened to twenty years instead of life." Granger explained.

"Mrs. Malfoy and Draco kept to themselves over the summer. No one heard from them till the beginning of the school year when Dumbledore made Draco Head Boy." Longbottom added. What they left out, since no one knew, was that his mother and himself kept quiet because Narcissa had told Draco about his Veela heritage. Not to mention she was worried about how his father would react, knowing that his only son was being subjected to 'a life ran by fate' as his father put it when he did find out.

"But why is Draco being held accountable for what his father did?" Taylor asked and Draco had to clench his hands to keep himself from going out there, kicking the other two out, and explaining everything himself. "Well, when Lucius failed in one of Voldemort's orders, Voldemort decided to make the elder Malfoy suffer by having Draco recruited as a Death Eater and gave him a 'special' mission. He was supposed to kill Dumbledore or he and his family would be killed for disloyalty." Longbottom answered.

"We got lucky though. Draco wasn't able to do it, so Snape stepped in and, under orders from the Headmaster himself, 'killed' Dumbledore. What we didn't know at the time though was it was nothing but a Death Eater that was caught and was put under the Imperius Curse and Polyjuice potion. I know it sounds terrible, but both sides did terrible things for their own definition of the greater good." Granger explained further.

Draco got up from where he was sitting on the ground, not wanting to listen anymore, and went over to the small desk under the only window in his room. He needed to write his mother and let her know he'd found his mate. He knew she'd probably already heard from Snape, but he wanted her to hear about Taylor in his own words. Once he was done, he tied the letter to his hawk owl's leg and opened the window so he could take off.

Before he left his room, he pressed his ear to the door, listening for more voices, but it was oddly quiet. Opening the door, he only saw Granger sitting in one of the chairs next to the fireplace with a fairly large book in her lap. Walking over, he sat down in the chair across from her and looked at her, thinking of his next move. "Can I help you, Malfoy?" she asked a few minutes later, clearly annoyed that he was interrupting her. "This isn't something I want to do, especially with you, Granger, but...you might be the only one who'll keep an open mind and help me." he said and Granger raised an eyebrow at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Third Person POV**

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you serious?" Granger yelled, causing Draco to flinch at the pitch of her voice. "Do you have any idea how terrified she is of being here? She wouldn't be able to handle something like this!" she went on, not giving the blonde a chance to speak. "That's why I need your help!" he said, causing the brunette to stop her pacing. "I want to get to know her, become her friend before escalating to anything more. I don't want to push her into anything too quickly. I don't want to push her into anything if possible. Now, are you willing to help me or not?" he asked her and she sighed.

"It's not like I have much of a choice! If I don't, you'll end up dead! I can't live with something like that on my hands." she said, falling into the chair she'd been sitting in earlier. "What do you want me to do?" she asked after a moment of thought. He smiled a thank you and straightened his posture. "I just want your help to get closer to her." he told her simply and he could hear the gears in her mind working. "How well's your Astronomy?" she asked and he gave her a confused look.

"Astronomy is Taylor's worst subject. She needs a tutor. I told her I'd tutor her, but if you can, then that's your way in." she said and Draco was going to thank her, but she stopped him. "Now you listen before you thank me for anything, Malfoy. I like Taylor. She's a nice person. I personally don't think you deserve her after everything you've done, no matter why you did what you did. If you hurt her, in any way, I will personally hex you so you'll never be able to shag for the rest of your life." she threatened.

"I know Veela are extremely protective of their mates, but I'm warning you now. If there's  _any_  chance of you hurting her, I can guarantee my threat wont be empty." she added and Draco nodded. "Thank you." he let out lowly and sagged into his chair, glad that Granger was willing to help him. "So, is this why you blew up at Parkinson at dinner?" Granger asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, well, I've never really like her much anyway. Hanging out with her was mostly just for looks." he confessed, looking a little sheepish about admitting this.

"I don't think anyone really likes Parkinson anyway. She's always been a bit of an attention whore." Granger said, pulling her book back into her lap and Draco chuckled. He wasn't about to say it out loud, but he completely agreed with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

Second day of classes and it was already Friday. I could never understand why schools thought it was a good idea to start the school year in the middle of the week. Not that I was complaining. I looked up from the book Heromine had let me borrow,  _Hogwarts: A History_ , when I felt someone sit down next to me. "Morning, Heromine." I greeted and she smiled. There was something in her eyes when she looked at me, but I couldn't place it. "Morning, Taylor." she greeted, placing her bag on the floor next to mine.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying the book." she laughed and I nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know this school had so much history." I said, marking my place and shutting the book. "Oh, I think I found you a better tutor for Astronomy." she said suddenly, causing me to jump a little. "Really? Who?" I asked, taking a bite of my eggs. "Draco Malfoy. As much as I hate to admit it, he's done better in Astronomy than me for years. But," she said, pointing her fork at me. "It's the only class he's better at than me." she said and I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." I said.

"So, when can I meet with him?" I asked and she gave me an odd look. "What?" I asked, not sure why she was giving me that look. "You're willing to be tutored by him even after what Neville and I told you last night?" she asked, lowering her voice and sounding surprised. "Sure. I mean, he's never done anything to me and he even helped me the other day to find potions. He's never done anything to me, so I guess I can't judge him." I explained, leaving out the part that I really wanted to see him again.

"Well, your likely to have at least one class with him, so you can ask him yourself. He already told me he'd do it. All you have to do is ask him when and where." she said and I frowned. That wasn't good. Just my luck that I'd have to initiate conversation. "Is everything alright?" I heard Heromine asked and I forced a smile to my face. "Of course. Thanks by the way." I answered. I leaned down and grabbed my bag. "I'll see you in Arithmancy." I said, waving to her before leaving the Great Hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just my luck, he was in five of my classes. And even more of my luck, all of the teachers had finished their seating charts and I was seated next to him in all of them. In Charms and Transfiguration, I was surprised. In Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy, I was annoyed. And in Potions, I'd come to the conclusion that every single teacher had it in for me and wanted to see me die of embarrassment.

As soon as class was dismissed in every single one, I made sure I was out of there as quickly as possible without making a spectacle of myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

Draco didn't know how to react when Taylor rushed out of every class they shared. He knew Dumbledore had talked with the teachers about his "situation", but he didn't think they'd have her sit next to him. He was having a hard time deciphering her emotions. There was a mixture of surprise, annoyance, worry, and fear. He didn't know how he felt when he could feel those emotions tumbling off of her in waves and crashing into him.

He knew he shouldn't take it too serious, but he couldn't help but feel rejected. "You're going to have to make the first move, Malfoy. She hasn't said it out loud, but I don't think she knows how to talk to you. She looks nervous." Granger whispered to him before she followed Potter and Weasley out of the potions classroom. With a sigh, he packed his books in his bag and followed the rest of the students out of the room. He paused outside the door and caught sight of a flash of red hair. Just as he was about to follow after it, he felt someone clap him on the shoulder.

"I can't believe Slughorn stuck you with the new Gryffindork!" he heard Blaise laugh and he felt his temper flare. He ducked out from his best friend's hold and gave him a bad look. "Did I say something wrong?" Blaise called when Draco stalked away from him and in the direction the flash of red hair had gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Third Person POV**

It didn't take him long to find her. Following her scent, it wasn't hard to follow her to the library. Nodding to Madam Pince, he weaved through the rows and rows of books, following the wonderful smell of apple cinnamon, he found her rather quickly at one of the tables, hunched over her Astronomy text book. He quietly made his way over to her and looked over her shoulder, secretly inhaling that wonderful smell. "Europa is covered in ice. Io is the one covered volcanos." he said, causing her to jump and squeak. She spun around and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Gran-Heromine said you'd need help with your Astronomy homework." he said, straightening up and folding his hands behind his back. She laughed nervously and re-situated herself, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "Um, yeah." she said, looking back to her book. Draco grinned and pulled the chair next to her out before sitting down next to her.

After a while, she became comfortable around him, even started joking with him. He wasn't even helping her with her Astronomy essay anymore, but was working on his own homework. "Is what Heromine and the others say true?" she asked after a moment of silence. He looked up from his Alchemy homework and noticed she was looking at him with curious eyes. He took a deep breath and put down his quill. "What is it people say?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't act like you don't know. You'd have to be deaf not to hear what people say about you behind your back." she said, doing the same so they were facing each other. "I've only been here practically two days and I've heard some pretty terrible things about you." she added and he grinned. "Well, you know how people like to gossip." he said, edging around the subject. "Well, Heromine and Neville told me about what happened during your sixth year and what happened with Voldemort. Is it true?" she asked and he sighed.

"Yeah. It is. But," he started, taking a light breath before continuing. He needed her to know why he did what he did. "A lot of what I did was because I wanted my father's approval. Before I started my first year, my father had told me I should make it my priority to befriend Potter. That way, when the Dark Lord return, he could use my 'friendship' with him to his advantage. I decided, and I'm still not sure why till this day why, but I rebelled against my father and ended up making Potter hate me.

"It just sort of stuck through the years and only last year did we actually come to some sort of understanding. But after that, and scoring lower in my classes than Heromine, my father was furious." he explained, feeling his mood souring as he told her things he hadn't even told Blaise. "I'm sorry." she said and he looked up at her surprised. "Sorry, what?" he asked, not sure what he'd just heard. She gave me a soft smile and chuckled. "I said I was sorry. That you lost your relationship with your father." she explained and he blinked a few times before smiling at her.

"Thanks. You're, uh, you're the first person to ever apologize for that." he said and she smiled. "Well, someone should." she said and he laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I'm getting ready to close up for the night." Madam Pince said, dragging their attention to the older woman. They both nodded and packed up their books before heading for the exit. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pince called before the two left the library, causing them to stop and turn to the librarian. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you after dinner." she said and Draco nodded before opening the door and holding it open so Taylor could go through first.

"So, you've asked your questions about me. It's my turn now." Draco said as they leisurely made their way down the darkened corridor. "Fair enough." Taylor laughed and Draco couldn't help but grin. "What are  _your_ parents like?" he asked, honestly curious since she knew about his parents. "They're great. Or at least  _I_  think they are. My dad works for the Ministry. In Muggle Affairs. With the Wizarding community the way it is back in America, he didn't get much work. That's probably the biggest reason we moved here." she told him and he waited for her to continue.

"What about your mother?" he asked when it didn't look like she was going to continue. She hesitated for a moment and bit her lip, causing him look at her in confusion. "She's, um, she's a...muggle doctor." she stuttered and he understood why she was so nervous.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

I didn't want him to think less of me because I was a half-blood. I couldn't begin to explain how happy and terrified I was when he approached me. There was no way I would've been able to approach him myself. And I was more than glad he had now that the initial nervousness had dwindled away. I felt comfortable around him now. Well, until he asked about my family. He was a pure-blood. There was no doubt he'd think less of me because of my blood status.

If what Heromine and Neville had told me the night before, he'd look at me with disgust before leaving me by myself. Despite what he'd told me in the library, he had still been raised to be prejudice against those who were deemed "unworthy". I didn't know why, but I  _really_  didn't want that to happen. I wanted him to view me as an equal. Not less than.

Shaking my head, I pushed all of those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"What kind of doctor?" he asked, causing me to look at him wide-eyed. He laughed and nudged me a little with his shoulder. "I told you. A lot of things changed over the summer. I might not have a particular...love for muggles, but they're not below us like I was taught as a child. So, what kind of doctor?" he said me and smiled. I chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "She works with kids. A pediatrician. She loves working with kids and making them feel better when they're sick." I told him and he smiled. "She sounds like a nice woman." he said and I grinned.

"I guess the old saying's wrong." I said after a moment of thought and he raised an eyebrow. "You  _can_  teach a dog new tricks." I laughed and was about to walk into the Great Hall ahead of him, but he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him surprised and he smiled, letting his loose grip on my arm go. "Seventh years are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Are you going?" he asked and I grinned, feeling something I've never felt before. "Maybe." I said nonchalantly before heading into Hall, grinning at the new found boldness before sitting down next to my new found friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Third Person POV**

He couldn't believe it! She was playing hard to get! He didn't know if he could handle that, didn't know if he wanted to wait and befriend her before taking it further anymore. She obviously felt something for him, but he didn't want to scare her off by coming on too strong. He needed to talk with someone immediately. Giving the Great Hall one more glance, he rushed down the corridor and headed for the one person he knew he could _truly_  talk to. Someone who would be able to give him the advice he needed.

It didn't take him long to reach the DADA classroom and let himself in. Climbing the stairs, he quickly rapped on the door and waited for his godfather to answer. He didn't have to wait long and moments later, the door opened. "Draco? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Great Hall for dinner?" Snape asked as Draco pushed past him into the office. "I need to talk with my mother. My plan is crumbling away every second I'm close to her." the blonde said, starting to feel agitated.

Snape only chuckled and nodded. "I figured this might happen. There's a pouch of floo power in the top drawer of my desk. I'll step out and give you some privacy." he said and grabbed a pile of papers before leaving Draco alone to his own devices. Once Draco was positive he was completely alone, he walked over to the desk and found the floo powder exactly where Snape told him it was. He then stepped over to the fireplace and lit it with a flick of his wand.

After a moment, he opened the pouch and took a respectable handful of powder. Giving the address of Malfoy Manor, he threw it into the fire and watched as the fire changed color and threw off a green glow in the darkened room. He'd never liked using floo for communication, but at this point, it was necessary. Kneeling on the floor, he took a breath, closed his eyes, and stuck his head through the fire, feeling his head spin for a moment until he felt grounded all of a sudden. Opening his eyes, he was looking into the library of the manor where his mother was lounging on one of the couches with a book. "Draco, dear, what are you doing?" she asked suddenly, shutting her book and placing it on the end table before coming over to the fireplace and kneeling down so she could speak with her son.

"I needed to speak with you as soon as possible. I need advice and you're the only person I trust to speak of this with in depth." Draco explained and Narcissa nodded in understanding. Maneuvering her robes, she sat on the rug next to the fireplace so she could speak with her son in comfort. "What do you need advice on, dear?" she asked, ready to help the boy in any way she could. "I don't know what to do anymore. I thought I could befriend her, let her get to know me, before making any advances. That was my plan, but now I don't know if I can go through with it. I spent a majority of the afternoon with her and...it was the most wonderful feeling. I don't know if I can wait." Draco said and his mother knew he was lost on what he should do.

She didn't blame him. She'd had trouble when she was younger and still in school. She had been luckier, though, she'd known Lucius since their first year, been friends since and when she'd come into her inheritance, he'd taken it better than she could've ever hoped. She knew it would have to happen, but it still tore her apart knowing the love of her life was locked away in Azkaban. She visited him as often as possible though. He'd been thrilled to hear that their only son had found his mate, but Narcissa decided it was best she left out  _some_  of the things Draco had told her in his letter. They may have switched sides, but that didn't mean her husband was as open-minded as he should be now that the war was over and the Dark Lord was vanquished.

"Draco, you know your father and I are more than happy you've found your chosen, but this is something you need to do on your own. I can talk with you, give you advice, but in the end, you have to make the decision on what you think is best for  _her_." Narcissa said, knowing her son was nervous and on edge. Draco sighed and nodded his head in understanding. "What  _should_  I do though? I know I have to make the final decision, but I just want to know what  _you_  think I should do." Draco pleaded.

Narcissa smiled and reached through the flames to stoke her son's cheek. "I know, dear. Now, tomorrow is Saturday." she said simply and Draco gave her a questioning look. "If I remember correctly, seventh years have the choice to visit Hogsmeade on the weekends instead of once a month like underclassman. Why don't ask her to spend the day with you. Not only would it give you the chance to get to know each other, but it will also let her know you're interested in her. If things go well, then you might want to start thinking about letting her know about why you feel the way you do." she advised and Draco smiled softly at his mother.

"Thank you, mother. You have no idea how much it helps." he breathed and Narcissa smiled. "Anything for you, dear. I look forward to when I get to meet the young woman." she told him and he smiled wider at his mother. He leaned forward and kissed his mother on the cheek before saying his goodbyes and pulled himself out of the flames, feeling his head begin to spin again until he was standing again. Brushing some soot off of his slacks, he placed the floo power back in Snape's desk and left the office, nodding to his godfather before heading to the Head dorms.

Nodding to Heromine, he went straight to his room and sat down at the desk. He pulled out of pice of paper and began to write.

_Taylor,_

_I know it's a little late and I ask earlier, but I would like to reword my question. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? I'm not asking for an answer tonight, but if you decided yes, then I'll be waiting in the courtyard at noon. If you decide no, I understand and would still be willing to tutor you. I really hope you accept. I really like spending time with you and I hope you feel the same about me._

_Sincerely, Draco Malfoy_

After what felt like forever of writing, rewriting, and rewording, Draco finally finished the letter. Clicking his tongue, the black owl on it's pedestal flew over and landed on his desk. He carefully tied the letter to his leg and opened the window. The owl hooted and flew out of the window. Taking a deep breath, he left the window open and dropped into the lounge chair and waited for his owl to come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

I was just starting to drift off when I heard tapping on one of the windows. Looking around the room, I realized I was the only here. The others were at a Hufflepuff party, leaving me and a few others who really didn't want to go in the Gryffindor common room. I'd already spend about an hour talking with Neville about Herbology, but I was starting to get a little tired. So, I grabbed the book I'd borrowed from Heromine and headed upstairs to read until I fell asleep.

I was almost asleep when the pecking began. Throwing the light blanket off, I got out of bed and went over to the window and opened it. I nearly screamed when a pitch black owl flew into the room and landed on the closest bed post. Once my breathing returned to normal, I walked over and gave to bird a once over. It didn't look like any bird I'd seen before. It definitely wasn't Ellie's or Bobby's and it wasn't our family owl. Realizing there was a note attached to it's leg, I carefully untied it and gave the feathers on top of his head a pat. Without waiting for a reply, the owl hooted and flew back out of the window.

"Hmm." I mused and went back over to my bed. Dropping down, I untied the lovely green ribbon and opened the letter. As I read, I couldn't help but gape at the letter. "Oh my god." I kept saying under my breath and by this point Apollo had wriggled his way out from under the blankets to give me a bad look. "He's asking me out!" I said louder, looking at Apollo as if he would answer me. He only cocked his head to the side and continued to look at me. "What do I say?" I asked, getting only a blink in reply.

"Ugh!" I groaned and flopped onto the bed. Folding the letter, I put it under my pillow and decided sleep was my only logical option if I didn't want to stay up all night just because of a  _letter_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Taylor's POV**

Sleep had been the worst decision I'd ever made. Not only did I get about two hours of sleep total, I felt like I was having a panic attack at breakfast. Heromine and Harry had asked multiple times if everything was alright and each time they asked, I lied and told them I was perfectly fine.

Even though I'd talked with him, I was still a little skeptical because of the rumors that had spread worse than wild fire. Deciding I needed to talk to  _someone_ , ask advice, I looked around the group. Ron and Ginny vehemently hated Draco, Harry and Heromine seemed to come to an understanding with him, but still held a grudge due to their earlier years, and Neville was indifferent. That only left Luna.

"Hey, Luna, can I ask you something?" I asked the blonde while everyone was leaving the Great Hall, pulling her aside so I could talk to her somewhat privately.

"Of course!" she smiled and I smiled back before pulling the note out of my back pocket and handing it to her.

"I wanted to know what your opinion on Malfoy was." I said as she read the note.

"Well, he's always been somewhat difficult, but as of this year, he seems to be realizing he was in the wrong. I'd be weary, but I wouldn't flat out say no." she told me after a moment.

"So, I should go, see what he's like, and then make a decision?" I asked and she laughed.

"Actually, it can be a lot easier than that." she said and took my hand, leading me down the corridor.

"I don't understand." I said after a moment, giving her a confused look and she laughed.

"Well, you two looked like you were getting along fairly well yesterday in the library." she said and I couldn't help but blush.

"I didn't think anyone saw us." I admitted.

"But, did you enjoy spending time with him?" she asked and I could slightly see where she was going with the questions.

"Yes." I answered and she smiled.

"Did you enjoy his company?" she asked and I nodded. "Then what would be so different about spending  _more_  time with him?" she asked and I laughed.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" I asked and Luna laughed.

"You could end up like every other Gryffindor and hate him." she offered and I chuckled. "Don't let the rumors ruin a friendship that might be starting. If you look at the way he acts around his friends, he's no different than the rest of us." she added and I nodded.

I'd never been one to base impressions on rumors, but some of the ones I'd heard were terrible. But thinking back to what he had told me the night before, I made a promise to myself to see what he was truly like first hand. If it turned out bad, then I'd just drop him. I didn't want to do that though. I liked spending time with him. He made me feel...whole?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

Draco leaned against the wall, feeling a little anxious that she wouldn't show up. He'd already gotten into an argument with Pansy about butting into his personal business about the "Gryffinwhore" and he hoped Taylor showing up would brighten his mood. Checking his watch, he still had two minutes till noon. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and relaxed, reassuring himself that she enjoyed his company and had no reason not to show up.

Two minutes passed like two hours and the third minute passed like a year. When he heard soft footsteps against the stone walk, he opened his eyes, sighing in relief, and smiled at the red head that was walking towards him with a shy smile of her face. "Either you get my letter or this is happy a coincidence." he remarked, grinning when she blushed.

"I got your letter. And I'll have you know that I got no sleep last night because of you." she accused and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

He was flattered that she couldn't sleep because of a simple request from him, but he felt a little bad that his simple request had kept her up. "Well, I'm glad you've accepted. I was a little worried you wouldn't." he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt completely nervous around her now. He really didn't want to screw things up with her.

"Well, I had a little talk with Luna Lovegood. She encouraged me to, so you can thank her." she laughed and he was surprised. He didn't think the ditz would put in a good word for him.

"Than I'll have to give her my thanks." he said and smiled before offering her his arm. "Now, if I remember correctly, this is your first time to Hogsmeade. How about I give you the somewhat grand tour?" he asked and Taylor laughed, tentatively lacing her arm with his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

It was strange. Once we began the walk to Hogsmeade, I felt completely at ease with the Slytherin. Unlike the night before, he didn't hesitate to answer my questions about his family. I wasn't stupid though, I knew he was leaving things out. I had to admit it was probably better that way though.

"Alright. Enough about me." he said, giving me a light nudge in the shoulder as we walked down the streets of the small town. "What was your childhood like?"

I laughed and nudged him back before thinking about my childhood. "Nothing spectacular. No spectacular stories." I laughed and he smiled warmly, letting me know it was okay to open up to him. "I had a fairly normal childhood. The only thing close to exciting that happened was when I fell off my childhood home's roof and broke my leg and arm." I said and he shot me a confused look that made me laugh. "It had starting snowing for the first time that year and two friends and myself decided we wanted to build a snowman on the roof so aliens could see it. I slipped on an icy shingle and fell off the roof. While I was in the hospital, I kept crying because we wouldn't be able to finish our snow man for the 'little green men'." I told him, blushing a little.

That had to be my most embarrassing story. I don't know why, but I didn't even think twice before telling him. I couldn't help but cringe when he started laughing. He then took my hand in his and laced our fingers, causing me to look up at him surprised. "I think that's adorable." he said softly with a smile to match. I smiled back and he gave my hand a light squeeze. "So, do you still believe in aliens?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Do I believe we're alone in this never ending universe? Absolutely not. But that's the way I was raised. Not to make a decision based solely on facts." I told him and he grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well past five when we decided to head back to the castle. When we reached the Great Hall, though, Draco stopped outside the doors and didn't look like he was going to follow. "You coming?" I asked and he shook his head. "I need to talk with...someone. Look, I had a great time today. I'd love to do it again if that's okay. I need to take care of some things, but I'll see you later." he said and before I could answer, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

I was so shocked, I almost missed that he lingered for a moment before pulling away and leaving me standing there like I'd been hit with a stunning charm. I wasn't sure how long I was standing there, but I jumped and almost screamed when Luna tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you okay, Taylor?" she asked, looking concerned as she stepped back at my reaction.

"Yeah. Fine. Perfect actually." I laughed and she gave me a knowing smile.

"I take it your date went well?" she asked and started to head into the Great Hall.

"It went more than well." I laughed, following after her and telling her as much as I could before the others joined us. I knew they wouldn't understand the budding relationship I shared with their 'sworn enemy'.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Third Person POV**

Draco made his way to the Headmaster's office. After how well things had gone with Taylor, he decided he wanted to tell her what he was and who she was to him. After how much they talked while in Hogsmeade, he found she was probably one of the most understand people he'd ever met. He wanted, needed, her to know. Spending practically the whole day with her had shown him how much he craved being near her, how his heart soared when she smiled and laughed, how much he needed and wanted to see her look at him the way she had today while they were out.

He knew, or at least really hoped, she'd be open minded about the situation she was being thrown into unbeknownst. He knew the law would be on his side if he decided to 'take things into his own hands', but he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if he forced her into anything. That's why he opted to do things on  _her_  terms.

"Are you sure this is wise, Draco?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the young man in front of him skeptically. Draco rolled his eyes at the old man and nodded.

"I've already spoken with my mother and I've decided that this is what I want to do." he said, not wanting to listen to the Headmaster try and tell him how to handle his situation. Dumbledore seemed to understand that Draco was adamant and decided to change questions.

"How do you plan on handling the...mating situation?" he asked, needing to know how to arrange things for the two.

Draco took a calming breath and forced himself to relax. He really didn't want to talk about that with his  _teacher_. Especially one he didn't particularly like. "Her innocence practically rolls off of her in waves. I'm not about to push her into anything she's not ready for. When the mating does happen, it'll be when  _she's_  ready. Then and only then." Draco said, his voice firm and Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"We'll set things into motion tomorrow." he said, opening one of his desk drawers and pulling out a back leather book and placed it on his desk. Draco didn't need to ask what it was. He already knew since he'd read the book back to front several times after coming into his inheritance.

"I don't want to be here when you tell her. I don't want to put too much pressure on her at once. Let her know that I'll be down by the black lake if she wants to talk with me." Draco said. He didn't want to be there when she found out because he didn't want to see her completely reject him. If she stayed away from him, never talked to him again, it might be easier for him. He knew that wasn't true, but he could hope. He knew if she rejected him, he'd die of heart break.

Without another word, Draco stood from his chair and left the office, needing time to think of what to say if she came to him tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

When I woke up on Sunday, something felt odd. I couldn't tell what it was, but something felt off. It wasn't until I got an owl at breakfast with a letter from Professor Dumbledore asking me to meet him in his office after breakfast that I began to panic. "I wonder what it could be." Ginny commented, taking the curt letter from me and rereading it.

"I hope it's nothing serious." Harry said, noticing the scared look on my face. The first thing that came to my mind was my parents. What if something had happened? What if one of them was dead? Both? How would I be able to handle that?

"I'm sure it's nothing terrible." Heromine said, glaring at Harry after his comment. I didn't answer any of them. Leaving my barely touched breakfast, I made my way to the Headmaster's office as quickly as possible. There was no way I'd be able to eat until I found out what he wanted to talk about. I quickly rapped on the Headmaster's door and waited impatiently for him to call for me to enter.

"Come in." I heard called and I quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Are my parents alright?" I blurted out just as Dumbledore was getting ready to greet me. The elder wizard chuckled and held his hands up to stop me from saying anything more.

"Your parents are fine, my dear. Please, come sit. There's something I'd like to discuss with you." he said and just as I walked over to sit in the seat opposite of him, someone else knocked on the door. They didn't, however, wait for an answer and just walked in. I wasn't too surprised to see that it was Professor Snape. "Ah, Severus, I was hoping you'd show up soon." Dumbledore said and the DADA profession nodded to the two of us. "Now, Ms. Hawkins, did you learn anything about Veela's at Timberwood in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" he asked after look to the other man.

"They sort of put all the humanoids in one unit. But we learned that they are very beautiful, they can turn into harpie-like creatures when angry, and they are magically seductive. Why?" I answered, trying to remember what they'd taught us in the short lesson, my curiosity peeked.

"Well, those are all true, but they left out quite a lot. Severus, would you mind taking over?" Dumbledore said, looking to the younger man.

"Veela also have a special type of magic that doesn't require a wand, but not much in know about it. Veela hair is a magical substance that can be used as a core for a wand. They say if a single hair is plucked from their head, they will die or disfigure, though it is possible that the hair can be obtained if it has fallen out. Male Veela are extremely rare and there is little information on the males. It is known that when they choose their mate, they become extremely protective and aggressive towards others if they believe their mate is in any type of danger. They come into their inheritance when they turn seventeen, but they don't start experiencing the true effects of their inheritance till their mate turns seventeen." Snape explained and I was more than confused.

"This is all really interesting, Professor, but I don't understand what relevance any of this is. I mean, you don't normally hear about Veela in everyday conversation. They're just not part of the norm of everyday life." I said, hoping to get some answers.

"I believe a blunt approach would be best here, Headmaster." Snape said, confusing me even more and Dumbledore nodded.

"Ms. Hawkins, Mr. Malfoy is a Veela. He came into his inheritance on June 5th, last year, but started experiencing it on June 22nd, this year." Dumbledore said and I felt my heart stop. That had to be a coincidence. There was no way this was what I thought it was. It couldn't be. It just...couldn't.

"This is some kind of joke, right?" I asked, after a few moments of complete silence.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Hawkins. You are, in fact, Mr. Malfoy's mate. You should also know he is  _very_  nervous about all of this. He's terrified that you won't accept him and that you'll think less of him because of his heritage." Snape said, causing me to come out of my shocked state.

"He wanted me to give this to you and," Dumbledore added, leaning forward and offering me a small black leather book. "if you wanted to speak with him, he said he would be down by the black lake. I highly suggest reading that book carefully. It will tell you everything you need to know in far more detail than Professor Snape or myself could. It is, after all, a Black family heir loom of sorts."

I leaned forward and took the book, the leather feeling worn and soft in my hands. "Am I free to go?" I whispered after swallowing, never taking my eyes off the book in my hands.

"Of course." Dumbledore said softly and I stood up from my chair, leaving the office quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

"How do you think she took it?" Snape asked after the young woman left the office, his eyes lingering on the door before turning to the Headmaster.

"I believe it's a big surprise and shock for her, but I believe she took it better than we could have hoped. Given time, though, I think she'll learn to see this as a blessing more than anything." the old man chuckled, standing from his chair. "Come, Severus, have tea with me." he added, smiling to the younger man.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Third Person POV**

Draco kept pacing back and forth in front of the black lake. He'd already thrown most of the reasonable sized stones into the water, trying to distract himself, but he was a train wreck. Judging by the time, he knew she was either being told or she already knew. He hoped and prayed to anyone who was listening that she came to him. He needed to know what was going through her mind. He needed to know if she would accept him or think he was nothing but a monster.

After what felt like hours, he finally slumped against one of the large trees and slid down it. He let his head drop into his hands and he began rubbing circles into his temples, trying to relive some of the tension. He refused to look up when he heard the gravel crunch a few feet away from him, blaming it on his hopeful imagination. "Draco?" came a soft, concerned voice and he groaned, his imagination getting better and better if it could mimic her voice and sweet scent of apple cinnamon.

His head snapped up when he felt someone sit down next to him, his eyes focusing on the small red head that was huddled next to him and holding the book his mother had given him when he turned seventeen. "I, um, don't really know what to say." she started, looking out to the lake. "I'm confused, scared, nervous, and so many more it's hard to name them all." she mumbled, refusing to look at him and hugging her legs closer to her chest.

"Have you ready any of it yet?" Draco asked, nodding to the book she was gripping. She shook her head and finally looked up at him. That's when he realized she was blushing brighter than a tomato. He was confused. Shouldn't  _he_  be the one embarrassed? He was the reason all of this was being thrown on her. Not the other way around!

"I was hoping you would go over it with me." she said, barely above a whisper and looked away from him again. He felt relief wash over him. She wasn't completely rejecting him.

"So you don't think I'm a monster?" he asked, never taking his eyes off her small form, afraid that if he did, she'd disappear. Her head snapped up and she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Of course not, Draco! Why would I think that? I haven't known you for even a week and you've been one of the nicest people I've met." she asked, true confusion in her eyes at his question. He didn't know what to think. He was elated beyond belief. She didn't think he was a terrible person. "Do  _you_  think you're a monster?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Draco was silent for a moment, thinking of what she was asking. "In a way, yes. I've heard stories of Veela who lie and manipulate their mate so that they don't reject them. That's what happened with my aunt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you, much less if it was  _me_  who hurt you." he said softly, finally breaking his gaze with her and looking down at his hands. "I don't want to push you into anything, Taylor. If you decided this isn't something you want, I'll honor your wishes and leave you alone." he added, looking up at her again and she smiled softly at him.

"I'll admit, it's a lot to take in, but," she said, reaching over and gently took his hand in hers. "I'm not going to run away from you. I...like you. I enjoy spending time with you and I like you as a  _person_. I'm willing to give this a shot, but I'm going to need your help." she said more confidently despite the light blush gracing her cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

I wasn't lying when I said I was terrified because I was. This was something completely new to me and there wasn't anyone I could really talk to about it for advice. As we sat by the lake, Draco told me about how he'd come into his inheritance. How his mother and aunts, his grandmother on his mother's side, and his great grandmother on his mother's side were all Veela. He was the first male Veela in his mother's family tree in over six generations. "How did you learn about being a Veela then? I mean, your mother could help you, but..." I asked and Draco leaned over to take the book I was still clutching.

I watched as he flipped through the worn pages and when he found what he was looking for, he passed it back to me. I took the book and began to read what was written in elegant script on the page.

_Despite male Veela being rare, there are only slight differences between males and females. Veela males are so rare because the Veela gene usually skip the male children and rarely skips the females. Females are more likely to become Veela because they don't have to go through any physical changes to carry children, whereas the mate of a male Veela will, once they consummate their relationship, go through magical changes so they can carry children without being harmed while carrying or in the birthing process. There are, however, exceptions. I am writing this particular section for any of my future grandsons who come into their inheritance. It is a hard journey, but worth every moment. Once you've found your mate, they become the center of your universe and everything you do will revolve around them. After time, especially after you've consummated the relationship, your mate will begin to feel the same._

After reading the first paragraph, I carefully shut the book and looked to the blonde sitting next to me. "So, how do I learn how to be a Veela's mate?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Everything that is known of Veela has been written in the book. It's been passed down through generations of my family. It was given to my mother after my aunt Andromeda was disowned and my aunt Bellatrix had no children. My cousin, Nymphadora, never came into her inheritance, making me the last line of Veela blood in my family." he explained, leaning back onto the trunk of the tree we were still nestled under.

I nodded and opened the book again, skimming page after page, asking questions when I didn't understand something. It wasn't until it started getting dark that Draco suggested we head back to the castle.

Draco stood up, while I marked my place in the book, and offered me his hand. I smiled and took his hand, letting him help me up. Draco laced his fingers with mine and we headed back to the castle. "Can I ask you something?" I asked as we approached the front gates.

"Of course." he said, looking down at me with a small smile.

"If you hadn't been a Veela, would you have still wanted to get to know me?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Draco was silent for a moment, thinking of his answer. "I don't know. I can't say yes or no because I've already gotten to know you. But I like you now, Veela or not." he said and then he stopped. Looking up at him, I noticed a slight blush creeping its way up his cheeks. "I, uh, almost forgot." he said, reaching into the pocket of his slacks. I stared at him wide-eyed when he pulled out a small velvet box. "I know it's still early in our relationship, but it'll put me at ease knowing that you're wearing it. My grandfather, the same one who wrote the book, gave it to my grandmother. When he passes, he left it for the next male Veela in his line. Will you wear it?" he explained, opening the box to reveal a band with a dark green emerald in the center surrounded by diamonds.

I could only nod and the brightest smile I'd ever seen lit up his face. "It's beautiful." I whispered, running my fingers over the gems after Draco slid it onto my finger.

"It has magical properties that will let me know if you're in danger and I'll know where you are all times." he explained and I smiled.

"Thank you, Draco. It...it means a lot to me to know you care this much. I thought the book might've been overreacting, but I guess I was wrong." I said and leaned up as far as I could and placed a kiss on his cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Third Person POV**

When they walked into the Great Hall, silence spread throughout the hall. Taylor began to blush and Draco felt the urge to grab her hand again, but he knew they needed to keep things quiet for now. They could hear the whispers, you'd have to be deaf not to. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the hall went silent. After a moment, everyone went back to their original conversations, not paying attention to the couple at the entrance.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" he said, quickly grabbing her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before they both headed to their own tables.

Draco kept a close eye on Taylor as she made her way to Granger and the rest of the golden group. He wanted nothing more to go over and sit with her. When he sat down, Blaise, Pansy, and Crabb were looking at him with looks of confusion and disgust. "What the hell, Drake?" Blaise asked, leaning forward and keeping his voice low so the nosey first years nearby couldn't over hear them.

"What?" Draco asked defensively, throwing a glance to the red head at the Gryffindor table before turning his attention to his childhood friend.

"I mean the new girl! What the hell's going on? Not only is she a Gryffindor, she's a half-blood! Drake, have you completely forgotten what your father has taught you?" Blaise whispered angrily. Draco had to take a moment to calm himself, reminding himself that he needed to keep things about Taylor secret for now.

"I'm tutoring her, Blaise. Nothing more." he lied and Blaise glared at him for a moment before sighing. He had a feeling Blaise knew he was lying, but Draco was going to take what he got at the moment. Pansy still wasn't talking to him, she was still upset with the way he'd treated her the day before, but he honestly didn't care. He knew he couldn't set them in their places just yet without everything coming out into the open. He didn't want the entire school to know he was a Veela, but he didn't want everyone to know Taylor was his mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

I knew people were watching as I made my way to my seat next to Heromine. It wasn't that I cared about what people thought of me, I just didn't like when people actually acknowledged me. As I sat down, Luna and Heromine smiled at me while the others looked at me funny. "What?" I asked the others and they must have realized they were acting weird because they seemed to snap out of it.

"Uh, nothing. It's just...You're actually letting  _Malfoy_  tutor you?" Ron asked, his voice filled with contempt and disbelief. I felt myself start to get defensive and had to remind myself to calm down. I kept reminding myself that most everyone wasn't getting to see the side Draco that I was. That he was still viewed as the bad guy in their eyes because of what he'd done in his past.

"He's not so bad. Plus he's really helped me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have finished my Astronomy essay on Friday and I'd still be working on my potions homework. He's been a big help." I defended, agitation getting the better of me.

"Why not just have Heromine tutor you? I mean, she has higher scores than he does and, well, she hasn't tried to kill us." Ginny spat out and I flinched. I wanted nothing more than to put them in their place, but I knew I couldn't without letting everything out. Not to mention I didn't want to make a scene, causing even more unwanted attention and questions.

"Well, one, I'm already tutoring Neville and your brother. I don't have to really worry about Harry anymore since everything's been over and he's actually started taking pride in his work. And two, I asked Malfoy if he'd be willing to tutor her. He said he'd be glad to help her and from the looks of it, they seem to be getting along fairly well." Heromine spoke up and had to breath a sigh of relief. As I looked to the others, the only ones who didn't look ashamed were Neville and Luna.

"He changed over the summer. Maybe this is a good thing." Harry cleared his throat, trying to appease everyone.

"Harry's got a point. If Malfoy's too busy tutoring Taylor, he'll leave us alone." Neville said and I smiled. At least someone was willing to search for a bright side. Ron and Ginny still didn't seem to like the idea, but let the topic drop. The rest of the night, no one mentioned what was going on between Draco and I, but I knew they were all thinking about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next to weeks smoothed out for everyone. Classes were running smoothly now that everyone was used to the routine. Draco continued to help me with Astronomy and we spent most of our time together, usually in the library or out by the lake if it wasn't too warm. It wasn't until Wednesday of the third week till things began to go downhill. I was making my way from Music to Potions when someone stepped in front of me, blocking my way. "What the hell's going on between you and Draco?" the dark skinned boy in Slytherin robes demanded and I took a cautious step back.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't know what you're talking about." I said, feeling on edge at being cornered not only in the dungeons, but no one else being around.

"Look, I've known Draco since we were kids. I  _know_  something's going on between you two and don't think I won't find out. If you think he's spending time with you because he  _likes_  you, think again. I've seen him do this hundreds of times just get girl into bed with him. I've just never seen him go through so much effort to get a Gryffindor into his bed and that's what confuses me. What makes you so different from the others besides being new?" he went on and I felt my heart clench.

I knew he was saying all of this to get to me, to drive me away from Draco, but that didn't make it hurt any less. I knew he'd done these things, he'd told me himself because he didn't want me to hear it from someone else, but it still made my heart ache. I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't just one of his flings, that I actually meant something to him. I ran my fingers over the ring he'd given me a few weeks ago and felt a calming wave wash over me.

"Nothing's going on between Draco and I! We're nothing more than friends. He helps me with Astronomy, I keep him company while we do our homework. Nothing more." I said and I technically wasn't lying. When we spent time together, we were usually doing homework or studying for class. The only exception was on Saturdays when he'd ask me to go to Hogsmeade with him.

Blaise glared at me and practically snarled at me. "I'll be keeping an eye on you. You say nothing's going on between you two, but you'd have to be blind not to see he's acting differently." he said and stormed past me. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to potions. I was late walking into class and Professor Slughorn gave me a look, but didn't say anything while I sat at my seat next to Draco.

"Are you okay? I nearly stormed out of class when you didn't show up!" Draco whispered, his attention fully on me and no longer on the potion's master.

"I'm fine. I just ran into someone who thought they needed to lecture me on your past and that should stay away from you." I said and Draco got a deadly look on his face. "It's okay, Draco. I'm not going anywhere." I told him and placed my hand on his. He took a deep breath and relaxed, lacing his fingers with mine under the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

Draco wasn't stupid. He knew exactly who decided to have a talk with her and he wasn't happy. He was going to have a little talk of his own with his childhood friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Third Person POV**

After potions was over, Draco told Taylor to head to the library without him. When she raised an eyebrow at him, he smiled at her and told her he wanted to talk with Professor Slughorn about their essays on the impact of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. He knew she knew he was lying, but she didn't say anything and left without another word. Once he was certain she was out of the class and far enough down the corridor, he made his way to Slytherin common room and waited outside the entrance.

He didn't have long to wait when he heard Blaise talking with who he assumed was Crabb since Pansy was on the other side of the castle in Herbology.

When the two other Slytherins rounded the corner, they paused when they saw Draco standing there. "Uh, I'm just gonna...go inside." Crabb mumbled, realized the blonde's glare wasn't aimed at him and quickly ducked away, muttering the password so he could get into the safety of the common room. Once they were alone, Draco carefully stepped forward and reached up like he was going to brush dust off the darker skinned boys shoulder, but Blaise was taken by surprise when Draco grabbed his tie and began to drag him down the corridor.

"Drake! What the hell? Let me go!" Blaise yelled, struggling against the blonde, but was getting nowhere due to his enhance strength. Draco didn't say anything and continued down the corridor until he found a nook where no one would see them. Draco dragged the darker boy around and slammed him against the wall.

"Never. Go near her. Again." he growled. As the seconds ticked by, he could feel the potion he'd taken Monday morning starting to wear off. He didn't understand, since it was supposed to last till Sunday. He could feel his Veela hormones taking over, but the odd thing was, he didn't want to stop them. Not yet at least.

"What? What're you taking about? Put me down, damn it!" Blaise yelled again, struggling against the grip at his throat.

"Taylor! If you ever corner her again, I wont think twice about ripping your throat out!" Draco yelled, remembering the feeling of fear Taylor had felt because of his grandfather's ring. He could feel anger rising at the thought of something happening to her. "Leave her alone, Blaise. I'm giving you a warning. If it happens again, don't think I'll be so forgiving." he growled and dropped his childhood friend.

Draco glared at Blaise as he slid down the wall and, without another word, left the dungeons. He quickly made his way to the library where Taylor was waiting for him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to take so long." he said, causing her to jump as he sat down next to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was fairly quiet as they worked on their homework and it was starting to bother Taylor. "Are you sure you're okay, Draco? You're acting odd." she said and Draco looked up from his Transfiguration homework.

"I'm fine, honestly. I promise." he told her and gave her a reassuring smile. She gave him a pointed look, but nodded and accepted his answer. "Have you told your parents yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

Taylor sighed and bit her lip before turning to him. "I haven't. I'm worried about what my dad's going react. Not only is he not going to like the idea of his only daughter dating, he's definitely not going to like the fact that her boyfriend is an overprotective Veela." she said and Draco grinned, holding back a laugh. "Don't laugh! It's not funny! My dad'll kill you if he finds out!" she whispered angrily, smacking him in the arm.

"Love, don't you think he'd rather you date someone he knows will never cheat on you and will do everything to make you happy than some bloke off the streets?" he asked and she smiled.

"Maybe you're right. But if you get death threat letters, don't come crying to me. I warned you." she laughed and Draco grinned.

"Why don't you wait till we go on Christmas break to tell them?" he offered with a smirk and she sighed.

"Have you told your parents?" she asked, turning things around on him, but he was prepared.

"My mother knows, but father doesn't. Mother thought it would be a better idea to keep it from him until things became official between us. Actually, she wanted to know if you'd like to come over for a week during Christmas break. She's really looking forward to meet you." he said and Taylor smiled warmly at him.

"I would love to, but I'll have to talk things over with my mom. I have no doubt she'll want to have the whole 'boy talk' again." she said and then a disgusted look came across her face. "Oh god, I'm definitely not looking forward to that. It was bad enough the first time." she added, shutting her eyes and shaking her head to get rid of the memories. Draco chuckled, remembering when his father had the same talk with him.

They both looked up in surprise when someone cleared their throat. Much to their surprise, Blaise was standing at the end of their table with a sheepish look on his face. Draco began to growl in the back of his throat, but stopped immediately when Taylor kicked him under the table. "Can we help you, Blaise?" Draco asked coldly.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you two?" he said and Draco glared at him. Taylor sighed and nodded to the other Slytherin. "I...had a little talk with Professor Snape after my run-in with Draco and he, uh, told me about your...predicament. I just wanted to...apologize. If I'd known what you meant to Draco, I never would have said what I did." he said to Taylor as Draco continued to glare at him, sitting down across from the two. "I don't want lose Draco as a friend and if that means accepting what's going on between you two, then fine. I might not like the fact that you're a half-blood or a Gryffindor, but I...guess I'm happy he actually found his mate and isn't going to die."

"Wait, what do you mean 'die'?" Taylor asked, turning to Draco.

"Well, if a Veela doesn't find their mate or they get rejected, they die of broken heart." Draco explained, mentally smacking himself for not telling her sooner.

"Why didn't you tell me this? I could've done something!" she said, her voice getting louder. Draco sighed and took her hand, running his fingers over the ring.

"I didn't tell you because I promised myself I wouldn't push you into anything I didn't think you were ready for. That's one of the reasons we haven't gone 'public' about our relationship." he explained and Taylor stopped to think. He really hoped she wasn't going to blow up at him, but what she said next surprised him.

"That's oddly really sweet. I really appreciate why you're doing this, Draco, but I don't want to put you through any unnecessary pain. If us being together keeps you from dying, then you better believe I'm going to do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to you. I might not have read  _everything_  in the book, but what I did read told me that just because  _you're_  the Veela, it doesn't mean I can't be protective too." she said and after she did, Draco did something he never did. He went on pure impulse and leaned forward and kissed her.

It was their first real kiss and, to Draco, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world to have his lips on hers. He wanted nothing more than to stay like that for forever, but someone clearing their throat brought him back to reality. He pulled away a fraction and opened his eyes. She still hadn't opened hers and he took the opportunity to run his thumb over her bottom lip. "Thank you. You have no idea that by you saying that, you've made my Veela purr louder than it ever has before." he said and she finally opened her eyes to look straight into his.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked shyly and Draco grinned and nodded his head.

"You better believe it is." he chuckled and leaned forward to peck her lips once more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Third Person POV**

A month had gone by and the only people who knew anything about their relationship were the professors, Blaise, Luna, and Draco's mother. Taylor had a feeling that Heromine knew, but she wasn't saying anything. And after talking with Luna, the blonde promised to keep things quiet till they decided others needed to know. She still didn't know that Draco was a Veela and Taylor wasn't about to tell her any different. It was nice to know that someone accepted their relationship without knowing about an underlying detail that brought them together.

Draco was still nervous about people finding out about him being a Veela, but he knew people would find out eventually. Taylor kept reassuring him that no one would find out and Blaise would back her, but they were both wrong.

About a week after Blaise found out about the couple, he at least made an effort to get to know Taylor and he'd come to find he thought she was sweet. If you were to ask him, though, he'd deny it completely. He had a reputation to uphold and hanging out with a Gryffindork wasn't going to help it. He wouldn't say they were friends. In his mind, she was still a half-blood and the 'enemy'. He did, however, ask her to help him in potions. "It's not that hard if you actually pay attention in class!" she scolded as he followed her to the library one Sunday afternoon.

"That's the problem though! Slughorn is so boring! He drawls on about the same thing for twenty minutes and then changes gears so quick, you get whiplash!" Blaise complained and Taylor rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time they'd had this argument. He'd continue to complain about Slughorn and wish that Snape was teaching potions again and she'd eventually smack him in the arm with one of her textbooks to get him to shut up and actually work on the assignment.

"So," Blaise began, feeling embarrassed about what he was about to ask, but he was curious. "What's it like being a Veela's mate? I know you two haven't consummated the relationship or anything, but he acts so differently around you than he does us. I was just...wondering if it was because you're his mate." he explained, an almost invisible blush forming on his cheeks. "I mean, you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable, but I'm just curious." he added.

Taylor was silent for a moment before clearing her throat before putting her quill down. "Look, Blaise, Draco being a Veela doesn't make him any different than anyone else. Except for the obvious, physical and new ability differences." she told him and he grinned. "I...don't know why he acts the way he does when he's around me. The book Draco gave me doesn't go that far into detail. Maybe you should ask him. I'm almost positive he knows better than I do." she added with a chuckle.

"Do you love him?" Blaise asked after a moment of silence. Taylor looked up at him wide-eyed, dropping her quill in the process.

"I, um, I-I never really t-thought about i-it." she stuttered, blushing furiously at the question. "I-I mean, I like Draco, but I'm n-not sure I'd go s-so far to say that I l-love him just yet." she went on and Blaise chuckled. "Given time, though, I'm sure I'll feel differently if you were to ask again." she added more confidently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco wasn't deaf. He could hear the whispers and, as the way went on, they were getting louder and louder. It wasn't until Pansy strolled up next to him with a smug look on her face. "So, you'll never guess what I saw _and_  heard in the library today." she chimed and Draco only rolled his eyes. That was until he remembered that Taylor was tutoring Blaise in the library.

"What?" he asked, deciding to humor her and hopefully get the answers he wanted. He might not like the girl, but that didn't mean he wanted to slam her up against the wall like he'd had to do to Blaise.

"Well, I saw Zabini getting friendly with the new Gryffinwhore." she said and Draco had to suppress a growl to keep from giving himself away. "And you'll never guess what they were talking about!" she chimed again, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, go on! Guess!" she said after a moment, causing Draco to sigh.

"I don't know, Pans. What were they talking about?" he asked, starting to get agitated. Pansy looked around them and took Draco's arm before dragging him to a corridor that was void of people.

"Well, I heard that the Hawkins girl is the mate of Veela!" she said with an evil grin and Draco felt his heart stop. Before Draco could say anything, Pansy stopped him. "I heard everything they said, Drake, so don't try to deny it. What happened to  _us_ , Drake? I thought we had something and you leave me for that...that  _slut_!" she began to screeched, clearly furious with the blonde.

"There was no  _us_ , Pansy! You were nothing but a lay. And a terrible one at that!" he burst, not wanting to have this conversation with the brunette. Pansy seemed to turn red with anger and then, all of a sudden, she calmed down and smiled at Draco.

"You know what? That's okay. I've already gotten my revenge. By tomorrow, the whole school will know about your little secret and your whore." she spat and Draco blanked. This was bad. Really really bad! He wasn't ready for people to know! And when he was ready, he planned to keep Taylor a secret for her own protection! At least until graduation. Even the Seventh Year Ball would've been a good time to reveal their relationship due to it being so close to the end of the year. There were, not only Gryffindors who still thought he was the enemy, but Slytherins who viewed him, and his family, as traitors. Something bad could happen to her and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"What the hell have you done, Parkinson?" the blonde growled, his eyes narrowing when she grinned smugly.

"If you would've come to your senses, I would've just set out a new rumor about me mishearing everything in the library. You've dug your own grave, Drake. Now it's time to lay in it." she said and was about to stalk away from him, but Draco caught her arm.

"Why are you punishing me for something I can't help, Pansy? I don't regret for one second Taylor being my mate, but I don't see why you think you have a right to punish me for it." he said, gripping her arm tighter than he knew he should have, but he didn't really care anymore. Not after the stint she was deciding to pull.

"Because you're a  _Malfoy_  and a pure-blood! Pure-bloods shouldn't have to succumb to half-bloods like her! No matter their race!" she answered, struggling to free her arm.

"Listen here, Parkinson, you're half the woman Taylor is! And that's not the Veela talking. That's the man who's seen you for the selfish bitch you really are. Taylor is a wonderful person and, unlike you, her heart hasn't been frozen solid. If I find you've done or said the wrong thing to her, don't think for one second I won't snap your neck. I won't be penalized at all for protecting my mate." Draco whispered dangerously and Pansy looked frightened for a moment.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" she shrieked and, before someone heard her or saw them, he dropped her arm and stormed away from the brunette. He was furious and needed to talk with Taylor. Warn her before the rumors got to her first.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Third Person POV**

It didn't take Draco long to find Taylor. She was still arguing in the library with Blaise. He quickly dropped his bag in one of the chairs and sat down next to Taylor. "Everything alright, mate?" Blaise asked, causing Taylor to look up from her book and give him a concerned look at his disheveled appearance.

"Are you alright? You look like you just ran a marathon!" she said, shutting her book and giving him her full attention.

"Close. I had a run-in with Pansy." he said and after the questioning looks from the two explained what had happened between himself and the brunette. "I'm sorry, Taylor. I didn't want things to come out like this. I wanted to do it gradually, keep most of the attention off you, but I don't think there's much we can do now." he said after his explanation.

"I can't believe Pans would do something like that! What a bitch!" Blaise said, more to himself, but he was being unnecessarily loud as usual.

"So now everything's out?" Taylor asked, ignoring the brunette. Draco nodded and Taylor sighed before steepling her hands in front of her face in thought. After a long moment of silence, she finally reached over and took Draco's hand in hers. "Well, on the bright side, we don't have to personally break the news to anyone now. Technically all that's left is my parents. That'll be the hardest part." she laughed and Draco couldn't help but smile.

"I should go talk with Professor Bumblebee." Draco said and, after a pointed look from Taylor, corrected himself. " _Dumbledore_. Now, I'll see you tomorrow in Charms." he said, standing up and kissing you on the cheek. "And you," he said, turning to the dark skinned boy who was still talking to himself. "Quite annoying her or you're going to have to deal with me." he said, knocking his feet off the table and walking past them.

"I love you too!" Blaise called to the blonde only to get a bad look from Madam Pince who was in the nearby row. "I can't believe Parkinson would do something like that. Actually, I can. She's always been somewhat of a bitch if she didn't want something from you. The only reason she was remotely nice to me was because of my Pure-blood status. If she doesn't want something from you, I'd steer clear of the harpie." he said, turning back to the red head.

"What did she want from Draco?" Taylor cautiously asked, she had a feeling she knew, but she wanted to be certain.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you and say Drake's a saint because, well, before this whole Veela thing, he was a bit of a whore, but that's not the point. The point is, Drake and Pansy had a 'thing' going on in fifth year, but from what I heard from Pansy, it was mostly just sex. They never officially broke it off and I'm guessing Pansy still thinks they've got something. If I were you, I wouldn't be alone with her. She obsesses quickly and she's obsessed with Drake. I wouldn't put it past her to do something rash, despite you being Drake's mate." he explained and Taylor nodded in understanding.

She thought it made sense. She'd heard stories from Harry and Hermione about the Parkinson girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Taylor's POV**

After our little talk, Blaise left me alone. Something about wanting to go talk with one of the Patil twins. Glancing out the window, I decided it was time to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Packing my books, I grabbed my bag and left the library. As I made my way, I could hear people's whispers and feel their gaze. It was unnerving and I wanted nothing more than to speak up. So I did. "Something interesting?" I asked a group of third year girls who were gathered and decided staring wasn't rude anymore.

They all blushed and turned away from me and I rolled my eyes. Only Merlin knew how the rumors had spread by this point. It wasn't until I was stopped in the hall by none other than Lavender Brown. "Is it true?" she asked excitedly and I looked at her confused.

"Is what true?" I asked, confused by how excited she sounded.

"That you're pregnant and Malfoy's the father!" she said and I began to choke on air. She looked concerned for a moment and then I caught my breath. "Well, is it true?" she asked once I'd fully regained myself.

"That is definitely  _NOT_  true! I most certainly am  _not_  pregnant!" I yelled, causing some people to stop what they were doing and look at blonde and I. "Who the hell told you I was?" I asked more quietly after everyone quite looking at us.

"I heard it from Hannah Abbott. She heard it from Susan Bones and she heard it from Millicent Bulstrode." Lavender told me and I groaned. Rumors obviously got twisted and screwed as they went around the school. The worst part was, I didn't know how many students thought I was pregnant! Deciding to lock everything away in my mind and not ruin a good day, I brushed past the blonde Gryffindor and quickly made my way to the Great Hall before someone else could stop me and ask questions.

When I got there, there weren't many people there, mostly first and second years. Luna was already sitting at the Gryffindor table and I sighed. I made my way over and sat next to the blonde. "Hello, Taylor. How's your day been?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Terrible." I mumbled and she gave me a concerned look.

"Is everything okay? You look distraught. Is it the Nargles? Have you lost something? They seem to be getting more restless as of late." she asked, cocking her head at me.

"Does my sanity count?" I asked, slumping in my seat.

"Of course. Would you like help finding it?" she asked and I laughed.

"Can we start by blowing Parkinson's legs off?" I asked and Luna gave me another confused look. "Don't tell me you haven't heard!" I exclaimed and she shook her head. "The whole thing about Draco and I?" I asked and Luna seemed to realize something.

"Oh! You mean how Draco's a Veela and you're his mate?" she asked and I nodded. "I don't know what this has to due with Pansy though." she added and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's the one who's been spreading the rumors." I said.

"What rumors?"

"The ones about Draco and I!"

"I thought that was common knowledge. I thought everyone knew." she said and I couldn't help but stare at her wide-eyed.

"You mean you knew?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course. I've known since the beginning of the year. You see, my mother's brother's wife is a Veela. I speak with her quite often. To me, it was obvious what had happened to Draco over the summer." she said and I began to laugh.

"If only I'd known I had someone I could talk to about it. Zabini is a terrible conversationalist when he's distracted." I laughed and she smiled at me. "Thank you. At least there's one person who hasn't been subjected to the rumors that have been spread around." I sighed.

"I don't normally listen to idle gossip anyway. It's usually wrong." she said.

"Is it true!" someone screeched all of a sudden and I cringed. I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, but I was really hoping for later. Looking up, I saw the youngest Weasley storming towards us with Ron, Harry, and Hermione trailing not far behind her. "How could you do such a thing! I thought you were our friend!" the red head yelled as she got closer to the blond and I, causing more than a few people to look our way.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sure whatever you've heard, it's wrong." I said, holding my hands up in defense as a murderous look came across her face.

"You lied to us, Taylor! You told us he was nothing more than your tutor and we find out you've been shagging him the whole time!" she yelled.

"Now you listen here, Ginevra Weasley, I have  _never_  slept with Draco Malfoy! I may have lied to you, but I did so because I knew  _this_  would happen!" I snapped, standing up from my seat and defending myself. Harry and Hermione took a tentative step back from the Weasley siblings, Ron looked just as pissed as his sister.

"Then the rumors are true! You're nothing more than a Slytherin's whore!" she accused and I'd had enough. Bringing my hand back, I slapped the red head across the face, leaving a bright red mark where my hand had connected.

"If you wanted the truth, maybe you should've asked me before accusing me of something you know nothing of. It's what a  _friend_  would have done." I whispered dangerously and grabbed my bag before storming from the Great Hall.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Third Person POV**

Draco walked into the Great Hall and paused when the entire hall went silent. Draco only raised his eyebrow and made his way over to the Slytherin table. Sitting down next to Blaise the hall seemed to go back to normal and the chatter began again. "What was that all about?" Draco asked and, when Blaise hesitated, he immediately looked to the Gryffindor table, searching for the familiar red head. "Where is she, Blaise?" he demanded, reaching out and feeling for the ring.

She wasn't in any danger, but that hardly set him at ease. "Well, uh, you missed quite the outburst between Taylor and the weaslette." Blaise answered, nodding to Ginny Weasley. Draco looked over and it was almost impossible to miss the bruise that was starting to form on the right side of the red head's face.

"What happened?" Draco asked calmly, reaching out for her once more to calm himself.

"Well, Padma and I had just come in when we heard the weaslette yelling about something. She kept accusing Taylor of being a whore and Taylor hauled off and slapped her across the face. Quite impressive if I might add. I didn't think the little squirt had it in her. Remind me never to get on her bad side. If she punches anything like she slaps, wow. Kinda hot." Blaise began to ramble and Draco rolled his eyes.

Standing up again, Draco ignored the questions Blaise was throwing at him and stormed from the hall, but not before sending a glare to the weaslette and her brother. He had no doubt in his mind that Granger was keeping Potter and Longbottom in line, but the Weasley's were just too hard headed to listen to anyone else. And Lovegood, well she was enigma to almost everyone that knew her. He was glad, however, that she didn't seem to be judging anything that was going on.

It wouldn't take him long to find Taylor. Now that their bond had grown as much as it had over the past month, he could easily pick up on her scent and track her. Following the smell of apple cinnamon, he was surprised to find himself in the dungeons and headed towards the room where he'd first met Taylor. Stopping in front of the door, he contemplated whether he should knock first or just go in.

Deciding to lightly knock, he slowly opened the door and entered. The room was completely dark, the only light in the room coming from where the door had been opened. "Taylor?" he called, suddenly worried by the situation.

"I'm here." she called and he could somewhat see the outline of her hand waving above her head. "Could you shut the door? The light hurts." she asked and Draco complied without question.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, walking over to where he form was and feeling around for the chair next to her. Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled it out and sat down, never moving his gaze from her because, if he did, he'd likely not find her again in the dark.

"My head is killing me. I don't have the courage to go to Madam Pomfrey. There's no doubt in my mind that the rumors have gotten to the staff as well." she said and Draco felt his heart clench. This was exactly what he was hoping to avoid. Then Parkinson had to go and fuck everything up.

"Come here." he said opening his arm and Taylor seemed to know what he was up to because she shifted in her seat and rested her back against his chest. "Everything'll be fine, love." he told her as he began to rub her temples with his thumbs, hoping to ease some of her pain.

"Are you sure?" she asked, leaning into his touch and Draco chuckled.

"I promise." he swore, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Besides, the whole staff knew of our...situation before you did. Dumbledore insisted so nothing went wrong." he added and he could feel her forehead scrunch.

"Well that's not fair." she pouted, but didn't move away from Draco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I come with you? I don't think I can handle being alone with that many angry Gryffindors at once. Ginny was bad enough." Taylor asked after what felt like hours of silence.

"Of course. I'll walk with you to get your stuff if you'd like." he told her and he felt her nod against his chest. It was still completely dark in the classroom and he'd stopped rubbing her temples, moving to her shoulders.

"Well then we'd better go before you put me to sleep." she mumbled and Draco grinned. He carefully leaned back and let her stand. When she did, he heard her rummage for her school bag and, with a flick of her wrist, the tip of her wand lit up the room. Able to quickly and easily find her bag now, she slung it over her shoulder and took Draco's hand. Draco gave it a light, reassuring squeeze and they left the classroom. They obviously hadn't been in there as long as they thought because as they were making their way through the corridors, they got caught up in the after dinner rush as people made their way back to their houses.

Draco heard Taylor take a deep breath as people began to whisper again and look at them like they were fused together at the hip. Draco loudly cleared his throat and people took the warning he was offering and continued on their ways. He let her lead him to the Gryffindor tower and after a skeptical look from the Fat Lady, she lead him into the common room. After a reassuring nod from him, she left him in the common room and headed up the stairs to gather the things she'd need for the night and the next day.

Draco couldn't blame her, but unlike Taylor, he didn't feel uneasy when the Gryffindors glared at him. None of them dared approach him though. He was guessing it had to do with the rumors. At least that was one good thing that might come from this whole ordeal. People might talk and stare, but they valued their lives and wouldn't dare approach the Veela and his mate. Draco didn't have to wait long though. Taylor was back in less than ten minutes with her bag slung over one shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked when she came to stand next to him and she nodded. With one last glance to the others, they left the common room and Draco lead them to Head tower. "Where's your white fur ball?" he asked, noticing the cat wasn't trailing after her. "Wandering the castle as usual. I hope he doesn't get himself into too much trouble." she laughed and Draco smiled, glad he could somewhat bring her out of this dark, depressing hole they'd been thrown in only hours earlier. When they came into the common room, Hermione looked up from her book and smiled sheepishly at the red head. "Taylor asked if she could stay here for the night." Draco told the brunette after a moment and she nodded.

Hermione stood from her chair and, with a cautious glance to Draco, approached Taylor. "I'm sorry about what happened in the Great Hall earlier. I tried to talk to Ginny and Ron, but they didn't want to listen. They already had their minds made up by the time we even walked into the hall. I am sorry about their stubbornness. Ginny really liked you and I think she still has some trust issues after the war and that's why she acted the way she did." Hermione said and Taylor nodded.

"Look, I don't blame Ginny. I just don't like the way she went about it. I don't take being called a whore lightly." Taylor said and Draco snapped his gave down.

"She called you a whore!?" he half yelled, half growled and Taylor placed a hand on his arm in a calming manner.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Draco. It's between Ginny and I." she said to the blonde and then turned back to Hermione. "I appreciate you apologizing, but for me to really 'forgive and forget', Ginny needs to apologize herself."

"Easier said that done. That girl's pride would put Malfoy's to shame." she chuckled and Draco glared at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Taylor left to shower, Draco demanded Hermione tell him what exactly happened in the Great Hall. "Look, Dumbledore is taking care of those two. After Taylor hauled off and bitch slapped her, she went to report the incident to the Headmaster. I have no doubt he's putting those two in their places." the brunette told him, not bothering to look up from her book as Draco paced in front of the fireplace.

Draco rolled his eyes and vowed to himself that he'd find out what was said between the two tomorrow from Blaise.

When Taylor came out of the bathroom, she was ready for bed and Draco smiled. "Feel better?" he asked and Taylor chuckled.

"Much. A nice hot shower does the mind and body wonders." she said.

"Well, I'm headed to bed. Good night you two." Hermione interrupted. She nodded to Draco and gave Taylor a light hug before heading off into her room.

"It is getting pretty late and we've got classes tomorrow." Draco agreed and looked to the red head who was sitting on the arm of the couch. "You can have my room. I'll transfigure the couch into something more suitable." he told her and she looked at him surprised.

"You don't need to do that, Draco. I'd be willing to sleep out here." she said and Draco chuckled, stepping closer to her till he was close enough so he could pull her into his arms.

"You really haven't been reading the book, have you?" he grinned and she shrugged. "Well if you had, you would've known that it's my job to make sure you're as comfortable as possible. Now no arguments. You get my room and that's that." he said and Taylor groaned before reluctantly nodding. "Good. Now, sleep tight, love." he whispered and leaned forward to place a light kiss on her lips before pushing her in the direction of his door.


End file.
